Plan of the Light
by Amei-chan
Summary: All Orochimaru wanted to do was take over Konoha & Sasuke's body but NYOOOO! It seems that instead, Naruto steals Sasuke's emoness, Lee gets hit with depression, not to mention that Shino said more than 10 words at a time... Lots of OOCness
1. Disappear: The Love for Ramen Gone!

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 1- Disappear: The Love for Ramen Gone!

-

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing on FANficiton now, would I?

-

"This is talking," he said.

'This is thinking,' the strange purple-tongued dog thought.

-

A 'man' paced in his secret lair. He needed to think up a plan to get Sasuke and take over Konoha. But how? It was clear that the Sound Village would have to go it alone, especially after the failure of working with the Sand Village. Orochimaru paced again, tripped in the ditch he was making, and continued pacing once again. He abruptly stopped, and turned to meet the person entering the room; it was Kabuto.

"Hey, what's shakin'?" he asked.

"I'm TRYING to think up a plan to get that delicious Sasuke on our side!"

"…"

"Did I say that out loud?"

Kabuto nodded slowly, not knowing if he should be afraid or jealous. He then looked to the floor and sighed.

"This is the third time this week we've had to fill the floor from your pacing!"

"Whatever, just use the MasterCard and let me get back to my thinking!" Orochimaru demanded.

Kabuto turned to leave. Then a thought crossed his mind; actually three. A sinister smile crossed his face.

"I have an idea…"

-

It was just a seemingly normal day for Team 7, spending most of the morning waiting for their perverted sensei to arrive. Sasuke was trying to sleep in vain, as Sakura still tried to win his love. But Naruto was NOT acting like he normally would. Something horrible had happened that morning that could never change. It had impacted the whole morning, and possibly the rest of the day.

The blond's cerulean eyes were filled with sadness as the unthinkable had happened that morning. Yes, the usually hyper-active teen was bummed out beyond belief.

'Last night was bad enough, but this morning too?' Naruto mentally sighed; luck just wasn't on his side.

He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, he wasn't doing anything either. Naruto was devoid of all emotion, and could care less what the rest of his team was doing. In other words, he was acting just like Sasuke.

After about an hour of waiting, Sasuke had noticed something strange; it was quiet. Usually Sakura just gave up after an hour to actually get some sleep, but Naruto was always full of noise. He was either trying to insult his other team mate, talking about his love of ramen, complaining about Kakashi, talking about ramen even more, bragging about a new jutsu, being excited about learning a new jutsu, or just talking in general. In short, Naruto was never quiet unless it was on a mission, and even then he wasn't silent.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke started, "I-"

"I KNEW you'd confess you're love to me someday!" the excited Kunoichi exclaimed.

"Sakura, I-"

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I just knew that…"

"Sakura!"

"I just didn't think that-"

"SAKURA!"

She stopped talking; never had she seen Sasuke yell. He muttered an inaudible 'thanks you' under his breath.

"Listen," he ordered.

Sakura did and frowned in disappointment.

"I don't hear anything," she said.

"Exactly; unless the dobe got replaced, something's wrong."

Both of them looked over to Naruto who was lying in the grass, an uncaring look in his eyes. He wasn't wearing his usual goofy grin. He wasn't wearing orange either. Instead, he wore all black. Sakura let out a small gasp. What had happened to Naruto? Sakura decided to find out and walked up to the blond.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

He just gave her a 'what do you think?' look.

"I'm really worried."

She thought that a statement like that would make him explode with joy, and start talking about something she couldn't understand because he was going so fast. But instead, he just gave her an indifferent look.

"If I MUST tell you," he began in an emo tone, "Today began badly and…"

Sakura leaned in closer.

"And?"

"It's none of your business."

Her jaw dropped. How dare he say that to her?

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, "Don't you dare be rude to me you baka!"

"Deal with it," he grunted.

Sasuke had overheard this, and came over to get the full details. Never had Naruto acted so… like him.

"What's going on dobe?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Sakura exclaimed, "Naruto thinks that he can get away with being so rude to me!"

Naruto smirked, one that THE Uchiha envied.

"You don't seem to mind when Sasuke does it."

Before she could reply to defend her 'precious' Sasuke, Kakashi seemed to poof out of nowhere. He was reading his orange book, his one eye, not noticing what was going on with his students (as always). Deciding to actually do his job, the jonin looked up to his book to find his students altogether 'getting along' with each other.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're all getting along for once," he said.

Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at his mistake.

'Or not…' he thought.

"Heh, well I guess we should start training, huh?"

All eyes were still on him.

"Stop staring at me," he said.

They still glared at him.

"Stop!" he demanded.

No one listened.

"I give up! And you wonder why I prefer reading my book!"

With that, their teacher poofed off.

"It's about time," Naruto said, "It's not like he ever does anything but read his dumb book. The only thing he ever taught us was that tree-climbing exercise."

"Agreed," Sasuke replied.

That's when realization hit them all (except Naruto, who couldn't care less what happened); Naruto and Sasuke sounded almost exactly alike. Not only that, but their expressions were the same too.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked, "You're acting just like Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto didn't even glance at her.

"So?"

No one answered; Naruto didn't notice, and didn't care. The silence continued… Then simultaneously, breaking the silence, all of their stomachs growled in hunger. They had waited so long for their teacher that it was already past noon.

"I guess we waited a long time, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"I guess…"

She sweatdropped at their replies. But the situation with Naruto was still annoying her; why was he acting so Sasuke-ish? And why did she care in the first place? Suddenly, she came up in a plan to at least get SOME normality back, but it would cost her big time.

'I guess it's worth it,' she thought.

"Hey guys," Sakura began, "Want to go get some ramen? I'll buy."

She knew she had Naruto there; no matter what, it was almost impossible for him to pass up free ramen. She waited for a response. None came. That's what she had expected from Sasuke, but Naruto?

"No thanks," the blond replied, "I'm sick of ramen."

Both of his teammates' jaws dropped. It was impossible! Did he just say that? It seemed as if the fabric of the universe as they knew it was being torn apart. Naruto hating ramen just didn't exist. Sakura was too shocked to reply, but Sasuke managed to say something.

"What?"

"You heard me," Naruto replied, "I'm- sick- of- ramen. It's just so slimy and gross; no thanks."

"That's what Sasuke-kun always says…" Sakura managed to whisper.

Quickly, Sasuke took out a kunai and flung it at Naruto with all his might.

'It must be a spy; there's no way that he's real,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto just glanced his way and caught the kunai on his left index finger.

"Now that many of my useless thoughts have left my mind, everything is much clearer to me now," Naruto explained, "And because of that, I have gone into a state of deep depression. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll get going now…"

The blond got up and started walking away.

"By the way," he said, turning to face the Sasuke, "I think you'll want this back."

He threw the kunai at the raven-haired boy, faster than he could catch. Luckily, it went past his face and hit a tree, leaving a scared expression on the Uchiha. Naruto just laughed and walked away.

**A/N:** Here's my 2nd fanfic. Hope it was ok. Later on, it's more of a humorous thing, but right now it's not because I'm taking one of my first experiments on humor; tell me what you think! Oh, and if you have any ideas for things that would never happen to the Naruto characters (What this fic is mostly about) then feel free to include it in your review (I know you WILL review…).


	2. The Drunken Beast of Konoha

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 2- The Drunken Beast of Konoha

-

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing on FANficiton now, would I?

-

"This is talking," he said.

'This is thinking,' the depressed shinobi thought.

-

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, not really having a destination in mind. Not that he really cared. The people of the city bored him, especially in their repetitive rude remarks. They could have AT LEAST thought up a few new insults in over a decade's time.

"Demon," an old woman hissed to him.

Naruto stopped and slowly turned. His bored stare connected with the old woman's glare.

"Unimaginative," he droned.

He then began walking again, going nowhere in particular. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. For the first time that day, Naruto actually knew where he was going to go next.

-

Lee was running around Konoha, already on his 30th lap when he spotted a dark-clad figure moving quickly through the forest.

"This seems odd. I must find out if this is a threat."

Lee stopped in his tracks and started to stealthily follow the person. The one he was pursuing was quite fast, jumping from tree to tree erratically. Although he was only a few yards away, Lee was unable to see the figure due to the shade from the forest canopy.

Finally, the figure stopped in a clearing. Getting a better look, Lee's jaw dropped at who it was.

'Could it be?' he thought.

The dark figure turned around.

"I know you're there Lee," he said uninterestedly.

Lee descended from the tree he had been hiding in.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed, "Has you're flame of youth died out? You no longer wear your orange outfit."

Naruto smirked, something unexpected and made the green-clad shinobi to flinch.

" Orange is a disgusting color. It was about time that I changed that."

Lee's eyes boggled. Did Naruto just say that orange was disgusting?

"What are you doing out here then?" Lee asked, still surprised.

"Konoha is boring. I'm going to spend the day somewhere less dull."

Lee just about dropped to the ground at this. First he hated orange, and THEN he said that the village he wanted to lead and protect was boring. And to top it all off, Naruto smirked again. But this wasn't any smirk, oh no. It was one that could out do even the King of Smirks; Uchiha Sasuke himself.

"I feared this!" Lee exclaimed, "Your flame of youth HAS been extinguished! I must right this wrong!"

The fire burning in his eyes was quickly extinguished after this one sentence.

"Please don't tell me it includes… ramen."

Lee quickly turned around and started to shake the blond.

"What is wrong with you Naruto? How was your burning torch of youth extinguished so easily?!"

Naruto just stared at him with dull blue eyes.

"My mind had been cleared over the past few days, and I have come to realize many things along with the facts that orange is disgusting and weak for a shinobi, ramen is tasteless, slimy, un-nutritional food, and Konoha is boring. You see, I realized that I can never win Sakura's heart since she's stuck to Sasuke who will probably just use her and dump her like he did our village. I can never be Hokage as long as Uchiha is here, no matter how strong I get. And I will never be respected because humans are insolent along with pathetic."

There was a long period of silence.

'Did the fox take over him?' Lee thought, 'The real Naruto would never say such things!'

"I know what you're thinking," Naruto said, "My clarity of mind can percept thoughts if I will it so. And no, I am still myself. I have just cleared my mind and come out of my ignorant shell."

Naruto began to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Lee behind.

"By the way," he said while entering the darkness of the forest, "The power of youth isn't real; you've been lied to this whole time. Youth is worthless since life itself has no purpose in most."

In only seconds, realization struck Lee like a ton of bricks, no, make that three tons.

"Nooooooo!!!!" he cried to the sky, with no one in particular in mind.

-

Later that day, Sakura wandered through the city of Konoha, with nothing to do. Training was cancelled due to Kakashi's… emotional-ness that day and Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere to be found. She kept walking until she saw a devastating sight; Lee was sitting at the bar with a bottle of sake in his hand. She ran up to him, knowing what would happen if he took a sip of the alcoholic drink. In only seconds, Sakura had taken the drink out of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a stern tone, "You know what happens if you have a drink."

Lee didn't reply, except for faint mumbling under his breath.

"Lee? Lee!"

Sakura began shaking him by the shoulders.

"Sa-ku-ra?" he asked.

"Lee? What's wrong with you?"

"I've been lied to…" he mumbled.

She just gave him a look of confusion.

"What?"

"The-the power of youth isn't real. I've been motivated about a lie for all these years."

He took the sake bottle from the bar and downed half of it in one gulp. Sakura took a jump back, knowing what Lee could do if intoxicated. But surprisingly, he didn't do anything except finish off the drink. Right then, he passed out on the floor.

"Lee!" she exclaimed, "First Naruto, and then you. What's going on?"

The bar manger came over.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with that kid? I could've sworn he's downed at least two bottles of sake right now."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, not many usually get that far. Surprised me too, and I've been in the business for over two decades!"

Sakura sighed and brought Lee back to her house.

-

He woke up in an unfamiliar location at around sunset. Looking around, he realized where he was and he wasn't in the least unhappy. He got up and realized most of his clothes were missing which wasn't surprising, seeing how dirty he had gotten them. He looked to his right and found an extra outfit there. Putting it on, he left the room to find a familiar girl in the next room.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh, hey. You were acting strangely before you went unconscious," she began, "So I brought you out here. I also had to wash your clothes."

"Thanks," he replied.

"N-no problem," she blushed.

He laughed and returned her embarrassment with a smile.

"It was just a 'thanks'; no need to feel embarrassed or anything."

She didn't reply. Not only had he laughed but she never felt all that comfortable talking around him (or anyone in particular) mostly because he just glared back.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence, "You want to do something later? It is after all a Friday."

She just turned red. Did he just ask her out? Was he capable of doing that at all? Because she didn't know what to say, she decided to take the easiest course of action; she fainted. He approached her and wondered what had happened. This was a typical reaction for Hinata but the funny thing was that, the boy was Sasuke.

**A/N:** Didn't expect THAT huh? Well, I just thought I'd put that last part in to make this actually a chapter and to set up the next one. Didn't I warn you of OOC-ness? So, that's chapter 2 and I hope to update sooner, but movies don't make themselves y'know…


	3. Newfound Love: Part 1

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 3- Newfound Love Part 1

-

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing on FANficiton now, would I?

-

"This is talking," she said to the love of her life.

'This is thinking,' he thought.

-

Sakura went to the Hokage tower the next day to consult Tsunade on all of the strange happenings going on. But before she reached her destination something caught her eye. It was Sasuke carrying a passed out Hinata bridal style.

"What happened to her!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to the Uchiha.

"She passed out after I woke up after I passed out."

Sakura just looked at Sasuke funny. Since when did he talk like Naruto? Noticing her expression, he smiled.

"What?" he asked in a tone that was so un-Sasuke-ish.

But Sakura didn't hear him. Her jaw was on the ground right after he had smiled.

"D-d-did you just smile?" she asked.

Sasuke just laughed at her reply. Not one of his, 'I'm so better than you' laughs or his 'You are so stupid' laughs either. It was genuine happiness. If it was anyone but the all-time emo of Konoha, Sakura would have hit him on the head for laughing at her, but it wasn't. Just then, Hinata stirred in Sasuke's arms.

"W-w-what happened?"

"You passed out again a few minutes ago and I didn't know if that was healthy or not," Sasuke replied.

"S-s-sasuke?"

"The one and only."

Hinata proceeded to pass out again.

'I don't blame her,' Sakura thought, 'A nice Sasuke is just… freaky!'

"Does this happen often?" he asked as he gestured to the girl in his arms.

Sakura plainly nodded.

"So… Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do I do now?"

"You're asking me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't know of any other kunoichi with beautiful pink hair now do I?"

Sakura's knees went wobbly. Did he just say she had pretty hair? That was almost as good as him complimenting her directly.

"Come to think of it," Sasuke began again, "I've been pretty rude to you all these years. Can I make it up to you in anyway?"

If there ever were a time where Sakura was in heaven, it was just moved to second place.

"Well, now that you mention it…" she said, "You want to go out sometime? You know, just the two of us?"

"Sure. It's a date."

Sakura was unmoving, cherishing and replaying those words over and over again in her mind. It wasn't until later that she realized that Sasuke had left and began to go to the Hokage tower once more, not even noticing the loud chants coming from a bar. Not that it was THAT important, except it was Lee who they all were chanting for.

-

He was on the rooftops, running away like he never thought he could. And it was over something he had never thought would happen. Her sudden love for him was so sudden and extreme that it caught him off guard. He had learned only minutes ago how devastating that was.

"Come back here!" a certain blonde kunoichi called, "I promise not to hurt you as much THIS time!"

The toad sennin Jiriya was running even faster than before from Tsunade.

'Who would've thought this would happen?' he groaned to himself.

But that thought was 'fatal' because while he was thinking that thought he didn't notice a crack in the side of the roof and fell down. He was dead meat for sure.

-

Sakura was amazed to find out that the Godaime was not in her office. Even though she almost never did paperwork, Tsunade was either drinking or practicing cards or something like that. Sakura looked around again.

"Where could she be?"

Just then, someone burst through the doors.

"Hokage-sama!" he called in an energetic, singsong voice, "I need- hey, where's Tsunade-chan?"

Sakura whipped around and emerald eyes met pale, pupil-less orbs.

"What did you call her?"

"What? Can't she be my friend?" Neji whined.

"Aren't you Hyuuga Neji? AKA: Fate-boy?"

The long haired Hyuuga looked appalled at her.

"I can't believe it!" Neji exclaimed, "She's forgotten my name!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"It's a rhetorical question genius."

He simply mouthed a silent 'oh'.

"Well, Sakura-chan, (She cringed at that) can YOU help me instead?"

"Sure?" she replied.

"Well, there's this person I like and-"

"THAT'S your big emergency?!"

He nodded.

"Fine," she sighed, "Who is it?"

"Shino of course." (Off in the distance, a still sane Shino sneezed, praying that he wasn't going to be involved with any yaoi)

After a few awkward moments, Neji exclaimed, "GOT YOU! There's no way I'd like bug boy! Nope!"

Sakura sighed in relief.

"Then who is it?"

"I'll tell you. It's-

-

Naruto emerged from the forest. Living in the forest was boring and he decided that Konoha was better than looking at trees that looked exactly alike. It was then that he heard the scream of someone familiar.

"Heh, maybe this rathole town isn't as bad after all…"

With that, the blond shinobi leaped to the nearest rooftop and pursued the sound.

-

She was approaching fast, and Jiriya knew it. Any space between them was soon diminishing. Soon enough, Tsunade would break him in half and not even on purpose.

"Why does it have to end this way?" he asked.

"You're pathetic," someone mumbled.

The sennin turned to find his blond pupil following him.

"Naruto! Come one brat, you've got to help me!"

He just smirked, and just like anyone who saw the blond pull off the Uchiha smirk, Jiriya shuddered.

"No way. It's time for revenge."

"Ok, ok. Maybe I could've been nicer but-"

"You pushed me off into a freaking chasm!"

"You still are mad about THAT?" he exclaimed.

Naruto nodded, with a glint of evil in his eyes.

"You wouldn't, right?"

Naruto stopped and easily tripped his perverted sensei.

"At least you'll have enough 'research' for your next book," Naruto said coldly.

It was then that Tsunade caught up.

"Oh Jiriya-kun! I finally caught up to you! Thank you Naruto-kun for helping!"

Naruto smirked (again!).

"Since when did you not hate Ero-sennin's guts?" he flatly stated.

"I don't know," she replied, "But now that I no longer gamble OR drink, I now see how great Jiriya-kun is, putting his perviness beside."

Naruto just shrugged; who was he to understand women?

"When did this realization happen?" Naruto asked, "I found mine yesterday."

"Just today," the Godaime replied, "When I didn't have my morning sake, everything just cleared up."

"Tsunade without sake!" Jiriya exclaimed, "Who are you? Although we've changed over the years, I can no longer think of you as a non-alcoholic!"

"Well get used to it," she purred.

Now even the new emo-Naruto was creeped out a little. So he handled it the best way he could. Naruto turned away and left. But remembering his manners, he added a, "have fun," before jumping rooftops again.

-

"No Neji!" Sakura yelled.

They were out of the Hokage tower now. Actually, they had been for the past half hour and the Hyuuga was still pleading with the kunoichi.

"P-P-PLEASE will you help me win her heart?" he asked.

"NO!" she retorted, "Do it yourself!"

"But you said," he pouted.

Seeing Hyuuga Neji pout was a chance Sakura wasn't going to pass up.

"Ok…" she began, a plan forming in her brilliant mind, "I'll only do it if you let me take embarrassing pictures of you. Like right now."

Neji quickly brightened up.

"It's a deal!"

Sakura grinned evilly to herself.

'This is going to be interesting…'

-

**A/N:** So there's chapter 3. I don't think it's as great as it could be but I'm sick and typed it in a few hours. Hopefully you like that and opened up new questions and blah blah blah… So, can you guess who Neji likes? If you do, you'll win the knowledge of what will happen next! Yeah, that's it…


	4. Newfound Love: Part2

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 4- Newfound Love Part 2

-

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

-

"This is talking," she said.

'This is thinking,' he prayed.

-

Neji walked towards her, wondering if Sakura's advice would help him win her heart. It wasn't as if Sakura would want to ruin his chances with her, right? Well, hopefully it would work.

"Hi Tenten," he said, getting nervous of what was to come.

"Oh hey Neji. You don't look so good…"

The Hyuuga boy did in fact look sick. He had paled to an even lighter color than before, and sweat was running down his face. He couldn't take it anymore, Neji couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Neji's knees buckled underneath him and he fell forward, right onto Tenten. The brunette half shrieked (Meaning that it wasn't a squeal and she didn't break poor Neji's ears) as both of them toppled over into the dirt.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-"

Neji was cut off when Tenten's lips connected with his in a quick, yet heartfelt kiss.

"It's about time you did something," she whispered.

'Well, that definitely didn't go according to plan…' Sakura thought from behind a tree.

Neji didn't have a crush on Tenten. It actually was some random girl on the street who had thanked him for something stupid. But being Neji, he neglected true feelings, but took meaningless words to heart. No, wait, Neji didn't do that; something was up.

Sakura looked back over to take a picture anyway to find that the two were kissing again. Now, she wanted blackmail material on Neji, but she didn't want to involve Tenten too; when two girls have a grudge, it ain't pretty.

'I'll come back later…' Sakura thought as she turned to leave, 'I have to get ready for my date with Sasuke anyway.'

With that, she went off to her apartment to get ready.

-

Sakura was excited about her date with Sasuke. It had been her dream to actually get the Uchiha's attention. Since it was Sasuke, she didn't expect to have anything romantic; he may be nicer, but you couldn't change your true nature. She had chosen a plain white spaghetti-strap and a pink skirt a few shades darker than her hair.

"I hope he comes soon," she said.

A knock came at her door. Sakura immediately brightened up and ran to the door.

"Hi Sasuke I-"

She frowned.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The blonde gave her a cold stare.

"I don't like playing messenger, so listen 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself."

Sakura nodded dumbly; since when did Naruto become so cold?

"You apparently didn't specify a date, so you are going out tomorrow and he said to not put up a fit about it because of whatever it was he said; I don't really care. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to waste my life somewhere else."

Sakura's heart dropped. Her dream date with Sasuke was tomorrow.

"Oh, ok."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Naruto replied coldly.

He was acting just like Sasuke used to.

"Tell me what you said," Sakura retorted, her anger building.

"I said it was nothing. And I don't feel like repeating myself to you."

Sakura suddenly was pissed at the blond punched him in the gut.

"Don't you dare mouth off at me again!"

But he just smirked (Which earned him a shudder from Sakura). There was also something else in his eyes… something wicked.

"You know Sakura-chan," Naruto growled, "I haven't felt so powerful in a long time…"

He was grinning evilly. It seemed that Naruto wasn't just outsmirking Sasuke, but outcreeping Gaara too.

"It feels good. And it would be a shame to let this power go to waste..."

They were now face to face.

"You probably wouldn't want me to use it on you, now would you?"

When Naruto's cerulean eyes locked onto hers, Sakura felt like melting in fear. He was different; Naruto definitely was no longer the dobe everyone claimed him to be. She knew that he was acting strangely the day before, but this was extreme. Why was everyone acting so weird?

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sakura whispered, on the verge of tears.

Naruto pulled out his new maniacal grin.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm finally right. All this time I've been living in lies and false hopes. Fate is planned out this way and it can't change, no matter how hard we hope. My fate is to open up the eyes of others so they too can see the light."

Something was definitely wrong. This wasn't Naruto, Sakura was sure of it. She looked up to him, eyes filled with tears, trying to find the answer to her questions. Naruto just glared at her, not showing her any emotion whatsoever.

"You are weak Haruno-sama. You let your emotions cloud what you do. Let me introduce you to the light. Know what is to be and feel liberated of worries of the future."

She shook her head.

"Naruto, this isn't you. Please, turn back to normal."

He growled in return.

"I told you; this is the true me. Just like the others I have enlightened. First it was Lee, then Sasuke, and Neji. Soon, the rest will follow in a domino effect, granting them the truth. I realized my true life mission last night as I lived in the forest; it is my purpose for being."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as he spoke those words. She wrapped her arms around the blond as she sobbed.

"Naruto, I can't believe you would- you wouldn't mess up Konoha this bad."

He pushed her aside.

"Get away from me," he snarled, "And the village is better. It's what got you a date with your precious _Sasuke_…"

"I don't care about Sasuke anymore," she whispered, "I'd rather have back the old Naruto."

"Too bad the 'new' Naruto doesn't love you like the old, weak version."

Sakura slumped to the floor, wondering what to do next. She had never known Naruto to be evil. But she knew that no matter what, if he had a goal, the blond would strive to achieve it. It was then that a plan formulated in her mind.

"Naruto, is there anyway I can join you?"

There was a long pause before he replied.

"Of course; any who see the light may join. Your fate is to be betrayed by Sasuke when you pledge your love to him. You will then become powerful to get revenge, but kill him in the process, thus filling the rest of your existence with guilt."

Sakura's watery emerald eyes looked up to meet his. Naruto had become pessimistic, he had told her what was to happen and she wasn't too happy about it.

"I-Is there anyway to stop that?" she asked, "Is there any way to avoid fate?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Fate is meant to happen; there is no way to escape it. But a select few who join me, will lose their emotions as I have, and no longer feel the pain that destiny puts before us."

Although it made no sense to her, Sakura nodded in agreement. Since she mentally declared Naruto an official psychopath, she figured it was best not to anger him. Just look at who angered the once crazy (And still is a little) Gaara. Sakura also knew that when comparing Naruto's personality to Gaara or Sasuke was a bad thing.

"Talk to me again when you have met that standard," Naruto said.

And with that, he disappeared.

-

Sakura had no intention on turning into another 'Naruto'. She was going to join and get to the bottom of the mystery. There was more to it than what the blond had said, whether he knew it or not. Although, it would explain why everyone was acting so strangely.

"I need to find information on what happened so I can help everyone," Sakura promised, "Especially Naruto."

-

The first stop was Tsunade's office. Sakura went to knock on the oak doors only to find that they were open.

"Hello? Tsunade-sama, are you here?"

Sakura turned to find the office empty yet again. Except that all of the paperwork on the desk was complete…

"Strange…"

The pink-haired kunoichi screamed when she found something on the floor, rather someone who screamed too.

"WTF?"

"Oh thank goodness it's only you!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "I'm hiding from Tsunade, she's really scary."

"So you're in her office…"

"I know; ingenious, right?"

Sakura couldn't help but sweatdrop; at least someone was normal.

"Well, do you know where she is? I need to figure out this mystery."

"No way!" he exclaimed, "I'm HIDING from her. Last time I barely got away before she molested me!"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, "If you're lying, I'm not amused!"

Jiraiya put up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not lying! I think it has to do with the fact that she didn't get her daily dose of alcohol yesterday so her minds cleared up."

"You seem a bit scared for a so-called super pervert," Sakura stated.

"Well, after almost being molested, I have realized how horrible it is for women to have perverts around so I have decided to give up my ways and become moral just like my student. Oh, and maybe I should actually teach him something..."

She sighed; maybe he wasn't 'normal' after all.

"Well, just to warn you, Naruto isn't himself anymore."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he left me behind to face the wrath of Tsunade's love using the excuse of 'letting' me get research done. But I guess that now I've seen the light, I no longer need to do research or stick to my lecherous ways."

And to Sakura's luck, Kakashi walked in at the same time that last sentence was said.

-

Kakashi had been wandering the streets, looking for something to do. His team had somehow disappeared to do other stuff and that left a bored Kakashi. He had been noticing some strange things going on lately. Actually, it wasn't until he found Lee downing a 4th sake bottle without destroying everything in sight did the copy ninja realized something was up. And he knew there was only one thing to do…

Consult his Icha Icha books.

Of course, they were not in his kunai pouch, or in his apartment. There was only one logical explanation: Tsunade had them.

So, of course, Kakashi went after his beloved books. But when he entered his office, he heard this one sentence:

"-I've seen the light, I no longer need to do research or stick to my lecherous ways."

'Please don't be Jiraiya. Please don't be Jiraiya…'

Kakashi opened his eye to see Haruno Sakura talking to the one and only Jiraiya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he yelled, "IT CAN'T BE! THE ICHA ICHA SERIES IS CANCELLED?!"

Both of them looked over to the crying (anime style) Kakashi. Both of them nodded simultaneously. This caused a whole river of tears to flow down the jonnin's face. This situation just got worse.

-

Sakura was still on her quest to find out answers. She was going to ask Neji, but he and Tenten had been MIA the whole day and she'd rather not know why… Her next choice was Rock Lee, but she hadn't seen him since the day before when he was at the bar.

She walked down the street and heard that annoying chanting again. A man came running up to her, shaking her shoulders.

"You've got to see this! This KID is on his 10th BOTTLE of sake! Can you believe it? It's a new bar record!"

Sakura was about to reply that she didn't care until she caught a glimpse of green spandex. Pushing her way through the crowd, a very drunk Lee was sitting at the pub, drinking more than even Tsunade or Anko.

"L-Lee? Don't tell me that-"

The intoxicated Lee grabbed hold of the kunoichi and gave her a deep kiss which earned many 'Ooohs' from the crowd.

"Sakra meh luv! Yoo camah to may… I neeeeeeeewww tha yooooooo wuuuld luv may suuuum daaaaaay…"

His breath stunk heavily of alcohol, yet she didn't want to leave him yet. There was something wrong with her…

'Oh no!' she thought, 'IT is getting to me too! Noooooo!!!!! Now who will solve this?'

Lee pulled her back.

"Done leeeeeve meh Sakuuuura!"

"Don't worry Lee, I won't."

Sakura stole his bottle of sake and took a swig herself while in his arms. Sasuke was passing by with Hinata when he saw the scene before him.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed.

Hinata turned to see what he was cursing at.

"I-I-Is that Sakura a-a-and Lee?"

"Who'd think they'd be so close and… getting drunk together? Can Lee even do that?"

Hinata shrugged.

"G-g-go ahead and h-h-handle this. I know you w-w-want to Sasuke-kun. I can f-f-find my own way home."

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

She smiled sweetly before departing. Sasuke mentally sighed.

"Thank Kami she left. Now I can woo Sakura and finally break bushy-brows' heart. Then I can use her for my own needs; Mwahahahahaha!!!"

"You know, you sound a lot like Itachi," Naruto stated from behind.

Sasuke growled.

"Oh wait; Itachi isn't someone who enjoys raping his friends."

"Go away dead last."

Naruto smirked.

"I'm more powerful than you now. And no one hurts a future member of my society; NO ONE. Fate may plan it this way, but it does not have to happen THIS way."

"Awww," Sasuke mocked, "Does someone still have his baby crush on Sakura?"

Naruto slammed a fist into Sasuke's face. The Uchiha went flying, with blood streaming down his face and onto the ground. The blond advanced on his target.

"I have seen the truth. I am the messenger of fate, and a future believer must be kept safe. I do not love that weakling. I no longer possess that emotion, and neither will she once her initiation is complete."

Just the sheer hatred in his cerulean eyes made Sasuke shiver in fear. And no matter what, Uchiha Sasuke never got scared. Naruto created a katana made of light in his hand and raised it above Sasuke.

"W-w-where did that come from?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto grinned evilly again.

"The power of seeing the light is most… rewarding…"

Sasuke didn't even get a chance to scream.

-

Kabuto watched from the trees with glee; his plan was working perfectly. Ahem, I mean, Orochimaru's plan. The snake sennin was right next to him, his back turned from the one-sided fight between Naruto and Sasuke that was just beginning.

"What's wrong Orochimaru-kun?"

"I can't stand it! My poor Sasuke-kun will die! Now I'll need to find another body!"

The silver-haired sound-nin didn't like it when Orochimaru was sad; it just made him feel bad too.

"Don't worry," he said softly, laying a hand on his master's shoulder, "I'll keep him alive for you."

The snake sennin sniffled and nodded his head; he always knew how to make Kabuto do whatever he wanted without even an order. It was a game of his that he always won.

-

Sakura woke up the next morning somewhere in the forest. She had no clue why she was there. All that she remembered was finding Lee and… Lee! Now it all came back to her before she got drunk.

"Oh Kami, my head hurts," she whispered.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee mumbled.

She turned to see that he was right next to her. Although she had a bad hangover and no idea of what happened, Sakura knew it was all alright. As long as she was with him, it would be alright…

-

Naruto was watching from a tree, making sure she was alright. But after the past nights events, he doubted she would make it to his side.

"And I thought you'd be promising…"

The blond leapt from the tree, away from the two teens and failed to notice Shino 'fluttering' around and pouring silly string over them; not that he would have laughed. No, Naruto had been consumed by the light…

-

**A/N:** First, I want to thank Parade for giving me half of the reviews for this story. It's much appreciated. Um, sorry for the seriousness of this chapter, but semi-evil Naruto is like that, sigh so cool… So, sorry about this chapter's lameness. Hopefully the length made up for it a bit. So, until the next chapter,

Amei


	5. Sasuke Rebels

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 5- Sasuke Rebels

-

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

-

"This is talking," he said.

'This is thinking,' she thought.

-

Sasuke looked around to find that he was tied to a chair in a dark room. He struggled, but was unable to move at all.

'Where the hell am I?' he thought.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be frightened," A man cooed.

"Orochimaru! If you think I'm going to join you again, you've got another thing coming to you!"

"Oh don't be that way. It was because of me that you weren't killed."

The Uchiha couldn't argue with that.

"But why is it so dark?"

"That's simple really…" the snake man said, "You're wearing a blindfold."

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Then take it off me!"

"You really don't want me to-"

"JUST TAKE IT OFF!"

"Ku, ku, ku Sasuke-kun. I'll get it off, but it's your own fault…"

What Sasuke saw next was a horrible sight.

"Oh disgusting!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm blind, I'm blind!"

"I warned you," Orochimaru sighed, "Today is laundry day and I had to wear my bikini since it's the only thing left."

"Oh Kami! What did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked as Kabuto entered the room.

"Well…" the medic-nin began.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

Kabuto shrank back to the corner of the room; why was Sasuke allowed to yell in the cave?

-

Sakura woke up in the field, the sun shining above. She looked to her left, surprised that Lee had left her behind.

"Why did you leave me alone?" she asked out loud.

"He was taken away by someone from 'The Light', but have no fear! Spider-Shino is here!"

She looked up to see the once-quiet Shino standing triumphantly above her.

"What?"

"I am The Amazing Spider Shino!" he exclaimed again, "I shall save you if any threat comes for you with my spider web!"

He held up his can of silly string.

"See? See?"

Sakura laid back down on the grass; her hangover was killer. She tried to move, but couldn't.

'What the Hell?'

"I see you are stuck by my spider web of stickiness!" Shino exclaimed.

He then began to yammer on about his ultra cool power of arachnids and blah, blah, blah…

"I wish Lee was here…"

-

Hyuuga Hinata was walking to find Sasuke when she spotted Naruto leaving his mansion.

"Naruto?" she asked, "W-w-what are you doing here?"

He turned towards her.

"It seems that Uchiha is missing form our fight last night."

"You were fighting last night?"

Naruto grinned maniacally. It seemed that he had officially ditched the Uchiha smirk and now was taking Gaara's evil grin.

"Oh, it would have been so fun to tear him apart like he almost ruined my society. Then I'd get to use my new power…"

Hinata shivered. The blond was acting like a total psychopath.

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama, Sasuke doesn't like you at all. No, he was going to use Sakura, before I broke his face. Unfortunately, he got away…"

Hinata felt heartbroken. Even though he had never been that nice, Hinata never thought that Sasuke would betray her like that.

"Why- why did he betray me?" she asked.

"You are a push-over," Naruto began, "He knows you will do nothing about it. This means that people will just use you until you fight back."

"H-h-how can I l-l-learn?"

"Join me; see the light and your problem with Fate will almost vanish."

She nodded her head.

"Show me Naruto-kun, show me the light."

-

"So, is it clear in what you must do?"

"Yes," a white clad figure replied, "I must do this. He thought he had me, but I will stop this."

"Good, now go before it's too late!"

"Right!"

With that, Sasuke left Orochimaru, hitting trees on the way.

"You shouldn't have let him go," Kabuto said.

"Why not?" the snake man asked.

"Because his eyes haven't fully healed yet from the incident earlier today."

"Sasuke-kun will be fine… he will be fine…"

-

Sakura woke up again in the forest to find that Shino was STILL talking about how he was 'The Amazing Spider Shino'. Her mind wasn't as fuzzy as before, so she figured she could yell once.

"SHINO! YOU ARE A BUG PERSON ALREADY! SO STOP TELLING ME ALL THIS BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!"

Shino looked over to her, astonished.

"You… you are perfect to be my accomplice! You could be 'The Black Widow' and I'll get you a can of spider web too. We could fight crime TOGETHER!"

Sakura was still stuck in his 'spider web' and was unable to move.

'Why?'

It was then that an axe kick came straight down where Shino's head was supposed to be.

"Who dares to attack The Amazing Spider Shi-?"

He was stopped by a roundhouse kick to the gut. Sakura looked up to her savior.

"Lee! You came back for me!"

"Of course I would," he began, "As soon as I escaped Naruto's clutches, I grabbed a few drinks and then came for you!"

"Oh Lee! I'd love to go drinking again even though it's only 1 in the afternoon! But… you'll have to get this silly string off of me first…"

-

Ino was yelling yet AGAIN at Shikamaru for something or other; he wasn't paying attention.

'Troublesome woman,' he thought, 'I didn't even do anything so why is she yelling at me?'

"-And you are SO lazy and-"

'Oh… right…'

Shikamaru sighed in relief when he saw a yellow blur that was Naruto. Thankful for the interruption, the lazy genius got up from under the tree to talk to his friend.

"Hey…" he said.

Naruto just glanced at Shikamaru and a ticked-off Ino.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, "I'm busy doing something right now."

Ino was red faced, yelling at Shikamaru who was just ignoring her. He walked up to the blonde.

"Could you help me out?" he asked quietly, "Can you say you need my help or something so I can get away from her?"

Naruto just glowered.

"I need help in nothing. I do not do anything for others either unless it involves my purpose in life."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"I am trying to make everyone see the light."

Ino too heard this, and both teens were trying not to double over in laughter. THAT was Naruto's purpose in life?

"You're kidding, right?" Ino asked/yelled.

Naruto gave her a glare that would make a little child pee his pants.

"Shut up," he ordered, "I know why you're loud Yamanaka. You feel that if you didn't, then you won't get noticed. It gives you the little importance that you have in your life. But what's the point? No one wants to listen to you. Shikamaru here was begging me to take him away from your screeching, so just give it up."

Her ice blue eyes filled with tears; he had hit the nail on the head.

'Why is he so mean?' Shikamaru thought

"Although I am not 'mean' as you call it, it is your turn to hear your fate."

'Did he just read my mind?' he thought.

"Yes I did," Naruto began, "And your fate is that your life shall break apart in two days."

"Two days? How troublesome…"

Both Ino and Shikamaru saw his evil grin for the first time, making them shudder just like the rest.

"In two days," Naruto began, "Temari will be coming for some Kage talk…"

"Oh no!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "It-it can't be! She'll kill me for sure for not listening to her stupid problems!"

Naruto nodded.

"My point exactly. And then, I shall spread the Light throughout the entire land."

"Not if I can help it!"

Naruto turned around to find Sasuke behind him, clad in white.

"You think you can beat me?" Naruto challenged, "There is no way for you to win; the power of the light is more than anyone can understand!"

"Let's find out if this 'fate' you believe in is on your side…"

"Yes, we shall."

**A/N:** So here is chapter 5. And although not many read this, that's ok! I don't want to let any of my fics die. That just sucks for the few that actually DO read it… anyway, after rambling on, if you wonder why Sasuke's outlook on life etc keeps changing then you shall find out by an explanation by dark (or light, whatever) Naruto who is SO awesome! Cha! So, non-reviewing readers, **Review! **


	6. Two Forces Clash

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 6- Two Forces Clash

-

Disclaimer: yawn Oh, right… -insertdisclaimerhere-

-

"This is talking," he said.

'This is thinking,' she thought.

-

Naruto and Sasuke were staring each other down, preparing for the fight that was about to happen. The killing intent coming off of both was enormous.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, instead of 'dobe', "Before we fight, I'd like to say that the light isn't real. You may think it is, but it's not."

"Why do you say that? Has that gay snake-man gotten you in his clutches again?"

"Be that way Uzumaki. I was hoping we could end this peacefully, but the light will fail you, be assured."

The blond grinned evilly, knowing that that belief would be the Uchiha's downfall. He once again used the 'power of the light' to summon a sword. Sasuke scowled.

'Man that's cool! Why can't I do that?' Sasuke complained to himself.

Naruto went forward, katana ready to kill. Of course, Sasuke wasn't the only one with a few tricks. Using the weapon Orochimaru had given him, he was able to block the attack. The long shaft was far from sharp, but could take any blow. But the blond was not impressed. Deciding not to waste his time on a non-believer, Naruto summoned a clone.

"Take care of him. There are more important things I must tend to," he ordered the clone.

Of course, the Uchiha was furious. How dare he make him fight a clone!

"Hold on!" Sasuke demanded, "I'm fighting the REAL you so this whole 'light' business can be taken care of!"

Naruto gave him an indifferent look.

"Deal with it. I serve the Light, not you."

Sasuke went to charge at Naruto with blind fury. But before he knew it, the clone had impaled him. Ino screamed at the sight.

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought, 'My eyes haven't fully recovered and I can't use my Sharingan. No wonder I was so easily stopped!'

Naruto dismissed the clone and turned to leave.

"What did you do?" Ino asked him.

"Stupid human," Naruto started, "He got run through the stomach. It's his own fault. He's going to die."

"What if he joins the light, along with me?"

"You may join; in fact, you have now seen the light. But your dear Sasuke is not suitable."

"Why not," she whispered, "I thought all could join."

The blond shook his head.

"No. It seems that by showing him his fate, it has triggered a mental unbalance inside his mind, making it impossible to become one of us."

"You mean he's bipolar or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Naruto began, "More like bipolar to the fourth power."

"Even though I no longer have my genius due to the fact that I'm going to die in a few days, I still know that's more than 10…" Shikamaru stated.

The blonde walked off, leaving a bleeding Sasuke on the ground.

"Oh Sasuke…" Ino whispered to the unconscious teen.

She turned to Shikamaru.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well… I don't know!" he replied enthusiastically, "But I know that since I'm going to be killed by Temari no matter what I do, I must do what I've always wanted to! So bye Ino-chan!"

Even in her quiet, shy, teary disposition, the new Ino still thought that was weird…

-

Poor, poor, Kiba… Most of his friends had been acting super strange lately. He had no idea why though.

"So… who's strange already…?" Kiba said out loud, "There's Chouji who went on a diet, Shino who is actually talking and is in love with spider… strange… Oh! And there's Sakura who's been hanging out and drinking with Lee, Neji and Tenten are together for some reason and Naruto…"

Akamaru barked a reply.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama is responsible and isn't alcoholic or a gambler while Jiraiya-dono is moral. And how can I forget our former senseis…"

Kiba shuddered just thinking about what had happened to them. Kakashi had become depressed, punctual, and very polite. Asuma had quit smoking, not to mention some other kunoichi.

"Oh Kami no! That was horrible!" he exclaimed.

As he was walking down the streets of Konoha (just like those who have seen 'the light') he saw Hinata.

'Maybe she'll bring sanity back to this place,' Kiba thought.

"Hey! Hinata!" he called.

She cast him an unemotional glance. He noticed that she was wearing all black too…

"Hinata?" he asked when they were closer, "Do you know what's going on here?"

She looked at him, her pale eyes sending shudders down his spine.

"The Light," she said.

"What?"

"The Light has come to Konoha and shall enlighten us all!"

"Um, Hinata, are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, "I've never been better. Before I was shown the Light, I was a pushover, a weakling who was easily taken advantage of and hurt. But now, that is no longer an option."

Kiba took a step back, afraid of what she would do.

"Come Kiba," she began, "See the Light."

-

Shikamaru was running through town, doing everything that he never had. That included doing tasks that actually involved energy.

'If she's going to kill me, no one can say that I wasted my life,' Shikamaru reasoned.

First, he was going to post embarrassing pictures of his friends all over the street. Most of these were altered, but that's what made them even funnier. And after that, he would dump glitter into the village's water supply. It was just something random he always wanted to do, right next to spraying OFF on Shino. But according to what he had heard, Tenten had already done that.

-

Hinata met up with Naruto in the woods.

"What is the status of your mission?" he asked.

"I have converted most of the shinobi that have not already seen the light. I believe you have the same?"

The blond nodded.

"Yes, it is true. Soon, all of Konoha will be enlightened. Then it shall spread to all of the different lands by our believers, showing the whole world the truth."

"What is it that I must do now?" she asked, "As the Light protects me, it is only right that I give back."

"When Gaara and the others from Suna come, we must convert them, so they shall bring the Light back with them."

"Ingenious."

"The light shall prevail!"

If they were the once youthful Lee, Naruto would have fire burning in his eyes along with a tidal wave in the background. But, since he wasn't, no such impossible things happened. But they had the Light. With the Light, they could take over all of the countries.

-

Tenten and Neji were hanging out in the training grounds, just talking. They had somehow started a relationship the day before, but the Hyuuga couldn't care less. Although it was an accident, the outcome couldn't have been better.

"Neji," Tenten began, "I'm so glad we got together after all this time. I mean, you never seemed to express any interest towards me at all."

"Well, I didn't, but after yesterday, I found out what a great person you are and-"

"Y-y-y-you didn't love me Neji? I bet you just felt sorry for me, is that right?"

"No, not at all, I-"

"Don't lie!" she replied, getting dramatic, "Please, it only makes it worse."

"But I didn't-"

"Just go away Hyuuga Neji! I don't want to see you again!"

His heart was hypothetically ripped apart (because if it really was, he'd have blood gushing out and be dying). He ran up to the crying, leaving Tenten and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Tenten, I-"

"Go away!" she screamed.

But he wouldn't let go; Neji wanted to fix this mistake. But before he could, someone ripped him away from Tenten and threw him towards the village.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he cried as he flew.

The weapons mistress turned to find Jiraiya there, his fist smoking from the punch.

"Have no fear!" he exclaimed, "If any male comes close to harming an innocent female or anything like that, I shall come to the rescue!"

"Thank you," she said, "He was just mean to me."

"It's ok," the sannin replied, "There's no need to dwell on people who are cruel."

She nodded.

"Jiraiya-kun?!" Tsunade called.

"Well, I must go!" he exclaimed, "Call if you need help!"

Tenten looked on as Konoha's second 'super-hero' jumped off.

"He SO beats 'The Amazing Spider Shino' for sure…"

-

Neji landed in a bar near the edge of Konoha. There were a few people at the bar, including Lee and Sakura. The Hyuuga prodigy looked up at the two, remembering that he had been that close to Tenten only moments ago. Depression finally set in.

"Hey," he croaked, "Can I join you guys?"

"All kin join!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji picked himself off the floor and sat on a bar stool.

"Hey, Bartender, I'll take what they're having."

-

**A/N:** sigh Yeah… I don't like this chapter as much… but in the next one, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari come to Konoha! And then, the story will end soon. I'm not sure how many chapters there are left so… yeah… So, you know what I'm going to say. It begins with 'R' and ends with 'eview'. So, yeah...


	7. The Sand Siblings Come to Town

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 7- The Sand Siblings Come to Town

-

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, just go read the fic for crying out loud!

-

"This is talking," she said.

'This is thinking,' he thought.

-

All was silent; too silent. The trip from Suna had been without a hitch, and Gaara was wary of the journey ahead.

"This trip has been too quiet," Temari stated just at that moment.

The Kazekage just nodded in agreement. The middle Sabaku sibling remained quiet. They entered Konoha's gates, not a single soul in sight.

"What's going on here?" Kankuro asked, making Gaara mentally flinch.

'I thought he was a zombie or something, the way he's been quiet all this time,' he thought.

The three entered the city, but not before being halted by two shinobi. They weren't special at all really; just your average chunin. But the difference was that they weren't dressed in normal leaf uniform. Instead, one wore all white, while the other all black…

'Strange…' Gaara thought, 'And it seems like they want to slit each others' throats too.'

"Excuse me," Temari said, "We need to pass."

Both men glared at her.

"Which side are you from?" the one in white said.

Then looking at the elder sand siblings, he backed away. Obviously their dark clothing had something to do with the reaction. The other leaf shinobi grinned.

"What the Hell is going on?" Kankuro asked.

The black-clad shinobi's grin fell.

"How can you not know? You are a follower of The Light, correct?"

'What is 'The Light'?' the Suna trio thought simultaneously.

Now it was time for the other ninja to smile.

"You," he said while pointing to Gaara, "Are obviously bringing these two here to leave the lie that is 'The Light'"

That man was quickly knocked out cold by someone from behind. He landed in a heap on the ground. His attacker was none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

"That man is a liar. I hope he did not disturb you."

"I am so sorry Okaa-sama," the man pleaded, "I-I-I didn't mean to-"

He was silenced by a quick blow to the stomach. He flew into the wall, but didn't break anything more than his spine… Hinata walked over to the crippled man.

"Failure is not tolerated; you are lucky it is me who is delivering punishment instead of our leader."

Her tone was flat and emotionless. She left he crippled man and returned to the wide-eyed three.

'Did he just call her mother?'

'Woah, since when did she go things like crack spines?'

'Hahaha! I mean, poor guy…'

"Kazekage-sama," Hinata began, "Let me escort you to the Hokage Tower; it's dangerous to wander the streets nowadays."

After seeing what she did to that other guy, they weren't so sure it was safe to follow her. Yet again, those who opposed her… well, you get the picture.

Gaara nodded, and the three began their trip to the Hokage Tower.

-

The streets were chaotic. Everyone there was either wearing all white or black. At first, it wasn't so bad; only a few people fought. But entering the inner part of Konoha, anyone wearing the opposing color was considered an enemy. Even the civilians were taking part in this. Everywhere in the city, people were fighting, may it be with jutsu, fists, or even a stick. There were unconscious people on the ground, along with many who were bloody and wounded. The Hyuuga heir, however, didn't even seem fazed by this. She just walked by, as if nothing was happening.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kankuro asked, chancing the question.

"It is the battle in which the believers shall win," she replied, not even turning back.

At that comment, several people in white rushed her. They all went down in seconds. Many in black bowed at her passing if they were not fighting.

"As you can see, non-believers are not treated with respect or consideration."

At last, they reached the Hokage Tower. Inside, there were many people, all who were dressed in black.

"As you can see," Hinata stated, "The power of The Light has taken hold of the minds of those in charge. Well, most of them anyway. There are a few rebels who have not chosen a side. But it doesn't matter, because they all shall see the light."

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was an awkward silence afterwards, broken by an angry Shizune.

"WHAT do you think you're DOING?!" she yelled, "The Hokage doesn't have all day! Now stop standing around and-"

She stopped when she saw Hinata there.

"I'm sorry Okaa-sama. I did not realize you were leading them. But it is crucial that the meeting begins."

The once-shy Hyuuga nodded.

"I shall be back later."

As soon as she left, Shizune turned towards the three.

"NOW LISTEN UP!" she bellowed, "YOU GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"Shizune-chan! Don't be so harsh to our guests."

Tsunade walked up to Gaara and slung an arm around his shoulder.

'I can never get used to this,' Gaara mentally groaned.

"Now, let's start this meeting, ok?"

Her tone was sweet; too sweet. But in contrast to her apprentice, the sand siblings would much rather take on the nice Hokage. Temari and Kankuro went to follow before an angry Shizune stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop right there! Kages only!"

"It's true, sorry!" Tsunade added in a sing-song voice.

"I'll be fine," Gaara told his siblings.

They both nodded before leaving the tower.

-

"What do we do now?" Temari asked, fixing her blonde hair.

Kankuro shrugged.

"How should I know?"

There was a long silence… A girly scream echoed throughout the violent streets. Both bolted form the roof they were on towards the sound. What they saw next earned two reactions. Temari was scowling while Kankuro was laughing his ass off.

"Haha- that's good- haha- who knew your _boyfriend_ had it in him."

She glared at her brother before jumping to the scene of the crime. At the moment, Shino was writhing on the ground with Shikamaru laughing at it all.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" Temari demanded.

"Temari-chan?" Shikamaru asked innocently, "Well, I've been thinking, and I need more excitement in my life; I mean it. So, I've been doing things I've always wanted to, like spraying OFF on Shino."

"It's The Amazing Spider Shino!" he declared from the ground.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied, "Anyway, I've come to realize that I wasn't treating you as best as I could. I mean, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

She blushed; he'd never admit anything like that.

"And so, I've decided to make it up to you and do anything you want today," he finished.

"Oh, that's so great!" she exclaimed, "I'd love to!"

By this point, Kankuro had stopped laughing and had descended to the ground. He was looking between his sister and the once-lazy genius. They were acting strange… along with quiet-what's-his-name on the ground…

"Temari, I think that-"

The remaining Sabaku sibling looked up to see that she was missing, only a trail of dust remaining.

"Great, just great. Now I've got nothing to do."

As he began to walk away form the helpless Shino, a sniffling girl ran into him.

"Sorry," they both said to each other.

That girl was Tenten, dried tears staining her face.

'Hey, isn't she that weapons girl?' Kankuro asked himself.

"Sorry," she mumbled again.

"Hey, um, are you ok?" he asked, forgetting her name.

"No; that loser was so mean to me…"

'What the Hell is she talking about?'

"Who was it?" he asked.

She looked at him, brown eyes watering up again.

"Neji."

Now that was a shocker. Fate Boy never showed any affection for anyone, let alone Tenten. And now he had gone out with her and was mean? How… un-Neji-like…

"What'd he do?"

She began sobbing again.

'Why are females so damn emotional?' he thought.

"He only pretended to like me; it was all a lie, that loser."

"Oh… well," Kankuro began, not wanting to be involved with this situation, "I don't see why he'd want to be mean…"

She looked up to him, wanting an explanation.

"Well, you seem nice and…"

Kankuro was trying to get away. The last time he listened to emotional problems form a woman, a giant fan was chucked at his head. But maybe that was just Temari…

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

'Because you'll hurt me if I walk away.'

"Well…"

He didn't finish that statement. He didn't want to. The answer he was thinking would most likely get him skinned alive.

"You know," she began, almost giggling, "I think guys with make-up are kinda cute."

"It's not mak- what? Did you just say that it doesn't look gay?"

Never before had anyone, especially a girl say that before.

"Yes it does," coughed Shino.

Kankuro glared at him, and discreetly kicked the bug user.

"No. And you aren't a living ice cube like SOMEONE I once knew…"

'Whoa, mood swing.' He thought, 'But come to think of it, she IS kind of pretty… and she hasn't made fun of my Kabuki paint… besides the moods, she's not so bad…'

-

Temari was having the best day of her life. They were doing everything she had ever wanted to do without a complaint from Shikamaru. In fact, he wasn't his usual lazy self, but actually energetic, ready to do anything she wanted.

'Now THIS is what I'm talking about,' she thought to herself.

"Temari-chan," he began, "I think it's time we took this to the next level."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"I think… I usually don't volunteer for stuff like this but, I think we should talk."

"What do you mean, 'talk'?"

"Well, I've ignored you telling me your problems, and I want to repent for that."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Kami! Who would think that you or any other male would talk freely about feelings with a female?"

"Temari, don't be shocked, I've changed," he said, "The Light has made me realize how great you are, and that I wasn't very nice."

"I never thought you'd say that!" she exclaimed.

And in a few hours, the light had its first Suna recruit.

-

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while. I kept gagging on that second to last part and had trouble writing it. And although I don't like it, I had to do it or the entire plot would have to change. Well, actually, just the part where two of the Suna siblings come to The Light. So, yeah… There'll be more on Gaara, and the leaders of the two groups next chapter, guaranteed. And, to all of you readers, review! Questions, comments, and critique is accepted gladly.


	8. Finality of 'The Light'

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 8- Finality of 'The Light'

-

Disclaimer: Get a life and stop reading disclaimers

-

"This is talking," she said.

'This is thinking,' he thought.

-

Gaara burst out of Tsunade's office.

"Bye Gaara-_kun_," she called, "Come back soon!"

The young Kazekage burst out of the Hokage Tower at lightning speed. Why, you may ask? Well, it just so happened that in the first five minutes, Tsunade had stopped the meeting and began talking about other things. Of course, Gaara wasn't much for small talk, let alone three hours of chatting torment. Enough was enough.

'I think that was one most horrible thing I've ever had to do as Kazekage…' he thought.

After walking through the slightly quieter city, Gaara realized that Temari and Kankuro had gone missing. As he was walking down the streets, some guy came up to him and threw a punch. Of course, Gaara easily dodged the civilian's attack, but then even more came to join. The strange thing was, the two 'sides' were working together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he exploded after a minute of the attacks.

"You are not a believer!" one man in black exclaimed.

"He's not a rebel either!" a woman responded.

'What's the big deal?' he thought.

"Then what is he?" someone asked.

"He's a traitor, that's what he is!"

An almost visible question mark appeared above Gaara's head. How was he a traitor?

"Enough," an imperialistic voice ordered.

Immediately, the citizens wearing black stopped their onslaught and bowed to the figure. Gaara turned to find that that person was… Naruto? His appearance frightened the others, making them turn and run. They didn't get very far, being quickly immobilized by Hyuuga Hinata.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"These people were out of line, the rebels. It is part of our job to stop them. Please, follow me; you don't want to hang around the streets these days without choosing a side."

It was then that he realized that Naruto was wearing all black as well as those who had loyalty in the mysterious 'Light'. Remembering what Hinata had done to the man at the gate though, Gaara thought it best to trust Naruto anyway. He still was his friend, right? Besides, he could finally get some answers.

"You all," Naruto ordered the civilians, "You know what you must do."

They nodded and departed from the premises.

The three left began to move when a voice halted them.

"Not so fast!" Sasuke called, a large bloody stain on his white shirt, "We never finished our fight."

Naruto put on an evil grin.

'Hey, that's mine!' Gaara mentally pouted upon seeing that his friend had stolen his evil grin, 'I should've patented that grin if I knew it'd be popular.'

"You want to be gutted again so soon?" Naruto mused, "Fine by me. The Light's victory shall be complete once the rebels' leader has been annihilated."

'What the Hell?' Gaara thought, 'This is starting to get serious!'

Naruto made a clone.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke called, "I want to fight you myself this time!"

"It is a waste of time," Hinata stated, "You are no match for followers of The Light."

The Uchiha scoffed at her.

"If your power comes from 'The Light' then I'll win since it does not exist."

Instead of replying, Naruto just turned and began walking away.

"After you kill the Uchiha, come see me," Naruto ordered Hinata as he dispelled the clone.

"Thank you for honoring me with this task," she replied, "I shall be done in only moments."

The blond nodded before leading Gaara again.

"Hold on," Gaara said, "You're going to kill each other?"

"Of course," Naruto replied as if it were nothing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he exploded.

Several passing followers sprung to attack the red-head.

"Stop," Naruto ordered, "And return to our quest."

"You shall later see the power of the light," Naruto said, "As leader of our organization it is my duty to help others who need to see the light."

'And people think I'M a little insane…'

"Uzumaki," Hinata began, "I will take care of him. Please continue."

Naruto nodded.

"Are you coming Sabaku, or are you going to stay and face the power of The Light?"

Gaara flinched at being called by his last name by his blond friend. There had to be a way to stop the madness. A plan formulated in the Kazekage's mind.

"Let's go," he said, "And please, tell me more about this light…"

Sasuke's face dropped in defeat as Naruto lead the way.

-

"We have to do something Kabuto-kun!" Orochimaru exclaimed from a nearby rooftop.

The medic-nin shook his head.

"The true believers of this stuff have unexpectedly extraordinary powers. Uzumaki's power is even a match to yours."

"Then we have to assemble the rest of the rebels."

Kabuto sweatdropped.

"They all are beaten and bloodied except for some Konoha-nin…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah… Currently, we only have Yamanaka, the other Hyuuga, Hatake, Aburame, who was sprayed with OFF and…"

He paused.

"And I think that's it."

"Wait… if I'm correct, then there are two people left who haven't joined a side…" Orochimaru stated.

"Then let's find them before it's too late."

-

Sakura sat at the bar, drinking yet again with Lee. The past few days had been fun and carefree. Of course, people came in every once and a while preaching about light or whatever. Who in their right mind would make speeches on light bulbs? Well, if she weren't intoxicated, Sakura would have remembered about the problem with Naruto.

Just then, someone entered the bar. Both ninja turned to see who it was.

"Neji, back already?" she asked.

He nodded. Neither of them noticed that he was dressed in all white.

"I went to talk to Tenten, but then she was with Gaara's makeup wearing brother. I don't know why though. Then, I joined the rebels of the light, to bring her back to her senses!"

Lee began to laugh.

"You sound like I did when I believed in the false power of youth."

"You guys, you won't believe what I found out though," he continued, "Konoha is going through a civil war right now."

"I know," she replied, "Some guys came in here talking about lights and stuff; annoying salesmen…"

Neji's face held a look of confusion. Remembering that they weren't fully sober, Neji decided to follow the plan.

"You guys need to come with me," he said.

"Why?" Both Lee and Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hear that all drinks are on the house…"

Before he knew it, Neji was being dragged by the two, a trail of dust following.

-

Gaara looked around the brightly illuminated room Naruto had brought him to once again. Only moments ago, he had been told all about The Light.

"So, why did The Light choose you? He asked.

"It was destiny," Naruto simply answered.

A knock came at the seemingly invisible door.

"Enter Inzuka."

The door opened and Kiba entered the room.

"Kaa-sama has disposed of Uchiha; he was tougher than we had believed, but The Light was too powerful for him to handle."

The blond nodded.

"As expected. Are they all here?" the blond asked.

He nodded.

Gaara was yet again confused.

"Sabaku," Naruto began, reading his thoughts, "The Light is about to triumph against the rebels tonight. The whole world shall soon be enlightened."

"Tou-sama," Kiba began, "They are ready. The opposing forces now only have seven members; the civilians are out of the picture now."

"Who are we up against?" he asked.

"Hatake has taken Uchiha's place. He is leading Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Lee, and Haruno."

The blond scowled.

"And to think; I thought she would join us."

"Tou-sama," Kiba began again, "I have been told that they are being led by Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Who told you this?" he asked.

" Nara and Sabaku Temari. It seems they were there when Lee and Haruno were persuaded to join them."

Naruto thought this over for a few moments.

"They will all see The Light. It matters not how many of them there are; The Light shall win."

Kiba nodded in agreement before leaving upon request.

"How is my sister involved with this?" Gaara asked.

Naruto turned to him.

"She has seen the light," he replied.

The blond got up and opened the door. But before he left, he turned his head towards him.

"You're lucky that it would be going against The Light to destroy you for backtalk."

Naruto closed the door, and Gaara was trapped in darkness.

**A/N:** Despite the title of the chapter, this is NOT the end. Nope, there's still some more to go. The title has been changed from, 'Things that should never happen' the 'The Plan of the Light' because not only is it more catchy, but it relates more to how the plot has evolved. I changed the title to the suggestion from Parade (Thank you again for being such a dedicated reader!). Next time, there'll be explanations. Here's a preview for the next chapter.

_It had been a long night. And that's saying something when it's Gaara you're talking about. Luckily, no one had died in the previous night's battle, but one couldn't say there was no damage. _

_'I hate playing psychologist…' he mentally groaned. _

_Gaara entered the room, ready to find out the mystery behind 'The Light' and return everyone's sanity. _

_'They all owe me big time,' he thought before starting his first interrogation. _

So, until next time:  
Amei


	9. Explanations: Part 1

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 9- Explanations: Part 1

-

Disclaimer: You know I'm poor and own nothing so BACK OFF!

-

"This is talking," she said.

'This is thinking,' he thought.

-

It had been a long night. And that's saying something when it's Gaara you're talking about. Luckily, no one had died in the previous night's battle, but one couldn't say there was no damage.

'I hate playing psychologist…' he mentally groaned.

Gaara entered the room, ready to find out the mystery behind 'The Light' and return everyone's sanity.

'They all owe me big time,' he thought before starting his first interrogation.

-

"So," Gaara began, "When did this all start?"

Kakashi had his head in his hands, looking down at the table that was conveniently in the room Gaara had been trapped in. When he didn't reply, the red-head banged on the table, waking him up. The jonin looked up, a stream of tears running down his face for some odd reason.

"Sorry, sorry, I just get so depressed thinking about it."

"IT WAS LESS THAN A FEW DAYS AGO!" he exploded.

"Well, Naruto was going berserk and my team glared at me so I left, and then later I-"

"Would you just skip to when you joined the rebels please? I don't care about your personal life."

"Fine, be that way," he retorted, "Well, about four days ago, I noticed that some strange things were happening around here. So, I went to consult my Icha Icha books. But they weren't in my kunai pouch, so I checked the most logical place they would be hidden; Tsunade's office.

"So I went to the office. And when I got there… when I got there I found out…"

He began to go into a fit of full-fledged sobs. Gaara snapped his fingers, to get him to pay attention.

"Come on, stay with me here," he said.

Kakashi nodded.

"So, then I heard that Jiraiya-sama say that he was going to stop writing the Icha Icha series! So, after that horrible fact was confirmed, I began to cry insanely. Like a day later, Sasuke found me on the streets because I was kicked out of Tsunade's office so she could torture Jiraiya-sama or something like that. Afterwards, Sasuke told me about why this horrible thing happened and that joining the rebels would help revert everyone back to normal."

Gaara nodded his head.

"Thank you; now please send Jiraiya in for me."

Upon hearing his once-favorite author's name, Kakashi began to cry again.

"Fine! You leave; I'll do it," he snapped.

'And I thought that he would be the easy one…' he thought.

-

Jiraiya was shifting uncomfortably in the metal chair. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had just come from a civil war. Or maybe it was the small, brightly lit room with no way to escape. Or maybe it was the fact that Gaara was deeply glaring at him.

"Ok," the red-head began, "From what Kakashi told me, it was YOU who made him become so… emotional."

The sennin nodded. He had seen a weeping Kakashi exiting the room only moments before he was called in.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed, "I swear by it!"

"Then tell me, what happened to you?"

"So, one day, I was doing something perverted like peeping on women, which I'm really ashamed of. So, then Tsunade walked up to me, and I was like, 'Oh shit, she's going to beat me to a pulp.' But no! She surprisingly was happy, and for some reason hugged me in a suffocating way. At first, I thought it was awesome, I mean, I was still a pervert and so when she was so close like that… But then, it happened. She started to go all horny and smother me. It was almost torture I tell you! It was the most uncomfortable thing that has ever happened to me."

Jiraiya stopped, shuddering at the horrible memory.

"What happened next?"

"Well," he said, gaining his composure, "As soon as I escaped her, I began to run. I mean, jumping rooftops like crazy, run. But the thing was; she chased me! After time, Tsunade was catching up to me. That's when I saw Naruto. For some reason, he was still mad at me for pushing him into that chasm…"

Gaara sweatdropped.

"Go figure," he said sarcastically.

Missing the sarcasm, he continued, "I know! So his revenge was that he tripped me, letting Tsunade catch me. Then, the horrible process started all over again."

"Do you know WHY this happened?" Gaara asked.

"I think it has something to do with her not getting her morning sake…"

"So, WHEN did you make someone else tainted by this issue?"

"Oh, right. Well, I eventually escaped and hid in her office so Tsunade wouldn't find me!"

He sweatdropped.

"Don't tell me it worked."

"Actually, it did; well until I explained my situation to Sakura who walked in then. But as I did, I told her I had seen the error in my ways and was going to be moral. Then that's when Kakashi began to cry…"

Gaara nodded.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, except that the river of tears attracted Tsunade who began chasing me again which made me a-"

Gaara held up his hands in a surrender-like fashion.

"Whoa! Don't go there. Now, send Tsunade in."

Jiraiya shuddered, but complied with his demand.

-

Gaara was staring down the blonde Hokage who had made him endure 3 hours of talking. He had a grudge.

"So, what is it you want to know Gaara-_kun_?"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped.

She gave him an innocent look, but didn't make a reply.

"Anyway," he began, "Tell me, when did you start noticing strange things around here?"

"A few days ago I think. Well, I'm sure you got the story from Jiraiya-kun, so I won't need to repeat it since I was with him most of the time. But here's what happened; I woke up from sleeping through doing paperwork again and then I went for some sake. Surprisingly, it was missing. Because I was out for a good 12 hours, I was feeling the effects of being completely sober and without a hangover. And then Neji came in for some mission report. But then I decided to give him a hug for no apparent reason. Maybe it was because I was without my normal alcohol?

"Anyway, afterwards, I realized that my old teammate was actually really nice and then you found out the rest," she finished.

The information was still processing in his mind. It was all so random; yet Tsunade without her morning sake was also a sight to be seen…

"Do you know WHY you may have been missing your sake?" Gaara asked.

She shook her head.

"No, but Shizune might know. She said someone had come in and was really angry about it too. I TRIED being nice, but then she was all moody so I decided to leave her alone…"

'Ok, next explanation; Shizune," Gaara thought.

-

The red-head ran out of the interrogation room and quickly slammed the door shut. It seemed Shizune was still in a bad mood which explained the full-out yell. She was one of 'The Light' who had to be restrained in a separate room. The only information he could get out of her was that Lee had something to do with it.

-

Rock Lee looked around the bright room. He didn't want to be there really, but Sakura had told him to so he did. At the moment, his interrogator came into the room. Lee just looked up in recognition. Gaara just stared at him.

'Usually he goes off onto some rant about how the power of youth will help him blah, blah, blah…'

"You're waiting for me to talk about 'youth', right?" Lee asked.

'Can he read minds too? That's so not fair!' the other thought.

"Well, Naruto made me realize that it was all fake! Now can you let me go?"

He frowned as Gaara shook his head.

"What about Naruto?" he asked.

Lee shrugged.

"He was acting like Sasuke usually does and told me things had cleared up in his mind. Then he told me he hated ramen and the color orange."

If he weren't Gaara, his mouth would have dropped to the ground. Naruto without ramen was non-existent.

"What else happened?" Gaara asked.

"I was depressed so I though, 'I'll go do what other guys do when they're depressed'. So I went to get a drink, but they threw me out."

He mentally cringed; Lee + alcohol trouble.

"So, I did the next best thing," Lee stated, "I stole some from Tsunade-sama."

'At least this part makes sense…'

"Afterwards, it's kind of fuzzy. I remember seeing Sakura before I passed out. Then the next day, she found me and we went drinking together."

'Ok…' he thought.

"After that, I remember being taken away by Naruto to convert to this light thing, but then I got away and when I found her, she was trapped by Shino. I then brought down an axe kick on 'im. After that, we left."

Gaara nodded, glad he had heard nothing about youth throughout the whole questioning.

-

Sakura fidgeted nervously in her seat, yet a drunken smile still on her face.

"Why did you join the rebels?" Gaara asked.

"Because Neji-san said there'd be free drinks!" she exclaimed.

He clamped his hands to his ears from the sheer loudness.

"Um, so, when did you, er-"

"Well, let's see…" she began, "It all started the day Naruto was acting so Sasuke-ish. He was also really rude to me. I got angry at him. Later, I found a passed out Lee and put him somewhere safe. Then Sasuke asked me out. After a few hours of standing there, I went to Tsunade-sama's office to find that she wasn't there. Then I found Neji who wanted my help with this girl and I said no, then he asked again, and I said no then he asked again, then I said-"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

Talking and listening to all these people was wearing Gaara's nerves thin and he was having trouble putting up with stupidity.

"Anyway, he ended up going out with Tenten for some reason. So I left to get ready for my date with Sasuke. After I finished, Naruto was there and acted really evil and creepy. He wanted me to join 'The Light' so I said yes to fool him and bring him back.

"I went out to gather info and then I found Jiraiya and then Kakashi cried and stuff."

He was losing her concentration and she wouldn't be giving out much more information.

"Soooooooo, then I found Lee and then joined him. The next morning, Shino who was obsessed with spiders trapped me before I was freed! He's really annoying, know that? And then-"

The pink haired kunoichi began to talk more Gaara wanted. And no matter what, he couldn't get her to stop. Finally, after almost an hour, she quieted down and fell asleep. Gaara unclamped his hands form his head, mentally crying at the amount of work left for him to do.

'I need some coffee, badly…' he thought.

-

**A/N:** So, this is one of the last chapters. I'm only expecting to have about three chapters left to this story. There'll be more explanations, including the long one from Naruto and then comes the solution to the problem! Yeah, I know, you never thought there'd be a solution, huh? Well, since I want to finish this, if you want any particular explanation, then you might want to request it so I'll put it in. I most definitely will put in Neji, Tenten, Temari and/or Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. Not that most of you care since I only have a few readers… Oh, that reminds me, **Review!**


	10. Explanations: Part 2

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 10- Explanations: Part 2

-

Disclaimer: I'se po an' I wantcha ta read da fic!

-

"This is talking," he said.

'This is thinking,' it thought.

-

Neji had been one of the ones who had NOT driven the Kazekage insane. The Hyuuga was calm and answered every question posed at him. He had said what had happened to him after Tsunade's random and unexpected hug that made him realize that being Fate Boy wasn't so fun and he should lighten up a bit. Neji also told about how he accidentally ended up kissing Tenten and then how and why she got mad at him.

"-And that's it," Neji finished.

"So why did you join the rebels?" Gaara asked.

"I wanted to bring Tenten back to her senses so I could apologize to her."

"What's wrong with her…?"

Neji's expression turned sullen.

"She decided to go out with your makeup wearing brother…"

Gaara was shocked; everyone had assumed that Kankuro's makeup, uh, kabuki paint, turned people off. It certainly creeped Gaara out when he was younger.

"Is that all?" Neji asked.

The red-head nodded. And with that, the probably only sane person left the interrogation room.

-

Gaara left the small room to get some fresh air. Having to talk one on one with insane people really tires a guy out. The former base of the believers was in the interrogation chambers of Konoha. Luckily, there also was an area for the people actually DOING the interrogations to take a break. The room was small, but more comfortable than the brightly lit rooms he had spent hours in.

"Ok," Gaara said to himself, "I've got a whole bunch of people left and they all belong to The Light except for Sasuke. Well, at least all of the important ones…"

The door opened and Gaara got on the defense in case it was another crazy believer trying to take him down. Who it was was much worse.

"So, as I was saying Kabuto-kun, I-"

The snake man stopped what he was saying as he saw a tired, angry teen ready to beat anyone who disturbed him. Kabuto walked up to the doorway to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara demanded.

"We were the ones who made Sasuke start the rebellion against The Light," Orochimaru stated.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"So it's all YOUR fault that I have to interview every single person to find out what happened!"

"Not really…"

Gaara would have attacked them, but he was too tired and just fell onto a conveniently placed couch from exhaustion.

"We could help you know…" the medic-nin offered.

"How?" Gaara asked.

"We could interview some of the people for you while you stay here."

"How can I know that you're trustworthy?"

"What do you have to lose? We're on your side for once," Orochimaru stated, "Besides, if Sasuke-kun has mental problems, then I can't possibly take over his body without some of that transferring to me."

'Too late,' Gaara thought.

"Fine," he replied, "But you better take notes so I can figure it out later."

The sannin left with a nervous Kabuto trailing behind.

-

"So… what's your problem?" Kabuto asked.

Shino was currently strapped down to a chair to avoid him hurting himself. He was the only rebel besides Sasuke who actually had to be restrained.

Shino didn't reply, he just kept struggling against his bonds. Kabuto sighed.

"Look, answer me or I'm going to have to force you to give me answers."

A glowing green chakra scalpel appeared in his hand. Shino quickly stopped moving, not wanting his internal organs rearranged.

"So, Shino-kun, what is the problem?" the medic-nin restated.

"It's The Amazing Spider Shino!" he exclaimed, "Why does no one get that right?!"

Kabuto sweatdropped.

"Right… so, why spiders?" he asked.

Unexpectedly, the bug user began to cry; streams of tears threatening to cover the floor in water.

"B-b-because," he choked, "It's all Tenten's fault, I swear!"

"How is it…"

"Because!" he exclaimed, "I'll tell you what happened! One day I was training with my bugs. Of course, there was this annoying giggling coming from some nearby trees which was disturbing our trains of thought. So I went over to investigate and possibly stop the maddening noise. And you wouldn't believe what I saw!"

"Really? Please tell, I'm soooooo excited," Kabuto sarcastically said.

Shino glared at him before continuing.

"And there I saw Neji and Tenten hanging around each other."

"So?"

"No, I mean hanging, literally! Tenten was hanging off Neji, her arms looped around his neck. It was strange, really strange…"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain anything."

Shino looked at him and began to burst into tears again.

'I wonder how Orochimaru-sama is doing…' he thought.

-

Orochimaru entered a room that contained Nara Shikamaru who was fidgeting nervously in his restraints. The clicking of the door startled him so much that he tipped over the chair he was strapped to. He looked up and sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's only a crazy gay snake sennin from the village we're at war with; I thought I was in trouble there."

"Nani?"

"Well, Temari is really mad at me and an angry woman is scary…"

When he got no reply, Shikamaru added, "But I guess you wouldn't know about that…"

An awkward silence followed…

"So, I'm supposed to find out why you chose to follow The Light," the sennin said.

"That's simple," Shikamaru stated, "Naruto made me realize that I was going to die the day Temari came to Konoha and I figured, 'why not?'."

"Ok…"

"Hey," Shikamaru began, "Could you stand this chair back up? The floor is cold."

"Sure."

Orochimaru righted the chair.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing you want more detail, huh?"

He nodded.

"Well, it all started when Naruto told me my life was going to go to Hell. I of course believed this, and it pretty much has come true. So, knowing my fate, I ran around and did all of the reckless things I had always thought too troublesome, like spraying Shino with OFF; that was good…

"On the day I finished my 'to do' list Temari came to Konoha. So, I decided to do anything she wanted to so I wouldn't get killed as badly. So, that was ok, until we began to talk. She kept telling me her problems and all of that feminine junk, but I listened and replied.

"Sadly for me, other women found out and came to me for advice and garbage. It was annoying as Hell and then… Temari found out. She became jealous and claimed that I was cheating on her, which I wasn't, and tried to tear me apart with her fan without me giving her an explanation. To make matters worse, she went to Naruto to join The Light to gain power like I had so she could beat me up…"

Orochimaru just nodded, remembering what Tsunade had done to Jiraiya in their genin days. Suddenly there was an explosion and someone burst through the wall.

"I'm going to get you," it hissed.

-

Shino had stopped crying now and began to tell his tale again.

"T-t-then s-s-she sprayed OFF on me which made all of my bugs run away! I went to chase after them, but they kept escaping. Then I accidentally ran into a giant spider web and when the spiders didn't run away… I realized that spiders were the bugs for me! That is when I became, The Amazing Spider Shino!"

Somehow, he had managed to free and arm and punch a fist into the air as he said his new title. Kabuto opened his mouth only to hear an explosion come from another room. He bolted out the door, even if it was only to escape while he had an excuse.

-

A snarling Temari was emitting enough killing intent to even make the Otokage shiver.

"I finally found you; I told you that running only prolonged the pain."

"It's not my fault!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding!"

"Sorry's not good enough anymore!"

She leaped forward with her fan, which she had somehow found, ready to strike.

"Help me!" Shikamaru pleaded.

Orochimaru shook his head; he wasn't going to get in the way of the legendary 'Sand Bitch'. He still had to carry out his plans.

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru exploded, "You're supposed to be one of the most powerful ninja ever and you're just going to sit this one out?!"

He nodded his head.

"What's going on here?" a voice said from behind.

They all turned to see a very angry Gaara.

"I finally have the ability to sleep and now YOU all are making all this noise!" he complained, "Now just go back to your cells and we can deal with you later."

"I don't care!" Temari retorted, "I'm going to make him pay!"

"Temari?"

Gaara rubbed his eyes, and once he could see clearly he put two and two together. He quickly jumped at Shikamaru.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" he exploded.

This reaction wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so tired and annoyed by the others…

"Nothing!" Shikamaru confessed, "She's just overreacting."

Gaara mouthed a silent 'oh' before backing away.

"See?" he said, gesturing to Shikamaru.

"I DON'T CARE!" she blasted back.

Shikamaru slouched in his chair, not liking where this was going.

"Troublesome…" he muttered.

"WHAT?" Temari demanded.

He just shook his head.

"You're troublesome, you know that?"

"What?" all of them except for Temari asked.

"Troublesome, how many times do I have to say that?"

Gaara looked over to Orochimaru.

"I think we have a solution…"

-

"You really mean it?" Tenten asked, tears in her eyes.

Neji nodded; he really was sorry. The weapons mistress just gave him a tight hug.

"Uh, Tenten? Could you let go?" he asked.

She blushed before stepping away.

Gaara was watching through the window in the door. Everyone had been returned to normal, or as close to normal as possible except for two people… The Kazekage walked up to Sasuke's cell, failing to notice that Tsunade was kicking the crap out of Jiraiya, ranting about his pervertedness…

-

The door creaked open, and Uchiha Sasuke was currently chained to the wall. He was bloodied up and you could tell that he had come within an inch of his life.

"Hello Uchiha," Gaara 'greeted'.

"Sabaku?" he asked, "Can I leave? There's no reason for me to stay."

"Oh but there is; you were the leader of an army for Konoha's own civil war."

"It was Orochimaru's idea," he stated, "And I agree; it was the only way to make sure that this Light didn't take over. And it worked. Can I go now?"

"No."

"Kisama."

"So…" Sasuke began again, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I don't swing that way…"

"I mean about the rebellion you baka!"

"Oh, right. So, it all started when Naruto was acting like… well, like I used to. He was depressed for some reason and then walked off after Kakashi went to cry somewhere. Afterwards, Sakura and I split up because I didn't want to spend the day with her and she actually took the hint.

"Anyway, I was later walking down the street when I found Lee who was sulking on the curb. I asked him what was wrong because I had nothing to do at the time and he said something about lies. I ignored him and moved on with my life.

"Later, I decided to find Naruto and find out what was wrong with him. I didn't really want him to take my image of coolness… I could've sworn he took my smirk… back to the point; I went to Ichiraku's. I doubted that I wouldn't find him at the stand during lunch. But he never showed up. Sadly, I had wasted all that time for nothing."

"Why didn't you use your shinobi abilities?" Gaara questioned.

"Che! Why didn't I think of that?!" he exclaimed.

Gaara sweatdropped.

"Back to the story; I was hungry after all that waiting so I was forced to order some ramen."

"You could go home because-?"

"Curses!" Sasuke exclaimed, "Should have thought of that… It's all Kakashi's fault."

"Right…"

"So ANYWAY, I ordered some ramen. But I was SO hungry, see, I couldn't go home, I ate a few bowls of that starch/ sodium mix. For some reason, I felt strange and couldn't shake the feeling. For some reason, I decided to abandon my 'mission' and wander off. But I guess I was so high on sodium that I tripped into some ditch. I don't know how anyone can eat that much salt! Well, after that near death experience-"

'He's got to be kidding…'

"-I decided to be nicer to others. For instance, I asked Hinata out after she saved me, and then Sakura for being mean to her all those years."

"Naruto claimed that he made you see The Light; when did that happen?"

"I had asked him to tell Sakura that I couldn't go out on a date that night because she probably wasn't listening when I told her what date. He wasn't very happy about it and said something about him killing me with 'The Light', and I kind of thought that was strange. But I figured that it was nothing. Sadly, that night, I was forced to eat ramen because it was the only food I had which is strange because I never buy the junk… Well, the next day, I had to almost die by salt again."

"Why didn't you just buy new food?"

Sasuke slammed his head against the wall; it seems that he hadn't thought of that either…

"Continue…"

Sasuke sighed.

"That night, I took Hinata out and then I saw Sakura drinking with Lee who I thought was strange. I was going to interfere, but the salt made me say totally the opposite of what I was feeling.

"Then Naruto dropped down and decided to kill me for 'interfering' and so we fought. I have to admit, he was pretty impressive and I was horrible. If only I hadn't been forced to eat so much salt…"

'It was so his fault…' Gaara thought.

"Well, he was GOING to kill me, but Kabuto stopped him by taking me away back to Orochimaru's lair. Then, he… never mind, you don't want to know. So, he told me that Konoha was going to be taken over by Naruto so I decided to for a rebellion.

"I later found Naruto and he skewered me on a sword form a clone."

"Was that the salt's fault too?"

"No, actually, it was because my eyes were half blind after… that horrible sight."

The Kazekage didn't want to push further into that subject and let Sasuke continue.

"Once again, I was saved by Orochimaru who had Kabuto heal me. Afterwards, I went back out to assemble forces. This was the day you arrived here. Remember how Hinata was SUPPOSED to kill me? Well, she did. But Orochimaru brought me back to life for some reason… I don't see why he doesn't just find some other body to take over, really! But, I was brought back to life without a catch and I went back to assemble forces. That's when we had our battle and you know the rest."

Gaara nodded; he wouldn't get anymore information out of Sasuke.

"Thanks," he said before opening the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to let me out?" Sasuke asked.

The red-head turned around, trying to suppress a smile.

"No."

Before he closed the door, a shout of 'Kisama!' was heard.

-

**A/N:** Ok, ok, I didn't put Tenten's interview in, but there really wasn't a point in doing so. Also, Sasuke's monologue was longer than I thought so Naruto's and the solution will be next chapter. I'm debating on whether I should make an epilogue or not… I'm thinking yes, but I'm not too sure… Anyway, next chapter, you won't believe whose fault it is! And no, it's not salt. Here's a preview:

_"So, happy now?" Naruto asked, a scowl on his face. _

_"Yeah," Gaara replied, "And I have a good idea of who's responsible." _

_Naruto grinned a non-evil grin for the first time in days. _

_"Can I help you beat him to a pulp?" _

_"No." _

_"I hate you." _

_"Deal with it." _

So there's you're little preview of the last official chapter. Can you guess who it is? I bet you can't, ha-ha; I do!


	11. Conclusion

**Plan of the Light **

-

Chapter 11- Conclusion

-

Disclaimer: Nope… You get nothing…

-

"This is talking," it said.

'This is thinking,' she thought.

-

It was the last one. Finally the last person until the end of the mystery. Unfortunately, this last person was a bit insane and tied down by many chakra absorbent chains. It was the leader of The Light; Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was currently struggling against his bonds to get to freedom.

"Hello… Naruto."

He growled.

"Let me out! The Light needs me!"

"No."

The blonde swore under his breath.

"I will just have to resort to force then… No chains can hold me!"

Just like when he tried to kill Sasuke (Which was AT LEAST three times) he summoned the katana of light and sliced through the chains. A pressure point appeared on Gaara's head.

"If you were GOING to break the chains in the first place, why did you wait for me to get here?!"

"You have bigger problems now…" he threatened, "You undid my work, and you will pay the consequences."

-

A few hours, fifteen rolls of duct tape, two cups of coffee, and one tranquilizer later, Naruto was once again restrained and Gaara was as close to ready as possible to hear his story.

"Ok, now let's try this again…" the red-head sighed while rubbing his temples.

The blond breathed heavily due to the tranquilizer (what a funny scene that was; now back to the plot) and the five inches of duct tape incasing him.

"Damn… this stuff is strong…" he muttered.

Gaara was getting impatient; Naruto just wouldn't talk.

"Talk," Gaara ordered, "Or else."

He tapped another roll of silver tape on the table.

"And this time it goes on your face."

"The all powerful Light stopped by some tape…"

The Kazekage too was surprised when he first encountered the material. It was one time that Temari got angry at him for trying to kill her boyfriend just because he was near her and she coated him with duct tape. It took three jonin to get him free, and his hair hadn't been the same for months…

"Fine, I'll talk," the blonde surrendered, "I'll start my story…"

-

"It all started one night days ago. Although I wasn't a genius, I still wasn't the dobe you all claim me to be. I knew that something was wrong when I found that there was no ramen in the cabinet. It was impossible and it was obvious someone had raided my apartment.

"But I had just come back from a mission and was too tired to go looking for the food so I just settled for some healthy junk that I believe is called oatmeal. The next morning was the same dilemma. But, I had to meet my team for something or other so I ate the garbage and left.

"As I walked to the bridge, realization dawned on me. Everything became clear in my life. I mean EVERYTHING. The truth unfolded, along with the disappointments the future would bring. My mind was cleared for once. I finally knew that all of my hopes of being Hokage were impossible. Fate had determined this, but I was too blind then to see… I don't know what it was really, but I don't care. From that moment on, I didn't care about anything.

"After I left the training ground, I knew that I wanted to go to the forest, to stay away from this boring village. That's when I was found by Rock Lee and told him about the falseness of youth. Afterwards, I just lived in the forest.

"The next day, I realized how boring it was, how it was meaningless to live in the forest. It was then that I heard Jiraiya-sama yell for help. I was curious, so I went to see what it was. As you probably already know, Tsunade-sama was chasing him. Of course, I remembered him pushing me off into a chasm for 'training' and I got revenge by tripping him and letting him get caught.

"The rest of the day, I traveled through the village, and saw the pitiful state the human race is in. I realized how lucky I was to have seen the error of my ways and to loose all caring, thus eliminating the pain. Then, I saw the Light. Actually, it was a man, but I couldn't see him due to the brightness radiating off of him. He told me of The Light, and how it was my job as the enlightened to show the gift to everyone. Of course, I accepted.

"Later, after the Uchiha made me messenger for Haruno, I tried to convert her to our side. I thought she was a promising candidate to help me enlighten the others, but I was wrong. She later got drunk with Lee who was in a fit of depression. That night though, I was going to destroy Uchiha for eliminating a candidate to join the cause, but HE came back. The man of The Light said that is was not time for me to destroy him, yet, but to try and bring him to our side.

"The next day, he was not in his mansion. I figured that some random fangirl took his body while it was bleeding in the street. Hyuuga came up to me, and I brought her to The Light and she gained its power. Later, I showed Nara and Yamanaka the truth as well. Uchiha challenged me, starting the rebel forces, and I ran him through. I suppose that Yamanaka saved him and joined the rebels.

"Afterwards, you know of all of the shinobi being recruited to either side, mostly ours. That is when we met and I brought you here. The rest you know already."

-

After finishing his monologue, Naruto glared at Gaara for taping him to the wall.

"So, happy now?" Naruto asked, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah," Gaara replied, "And I have a good idea of who's responsible."

Naruto grinned a non-evil grin for the first time in days.

"Can I help you beat him to a pulp?"

"No, I'm not letting you out yet."

"I hate you."

"Deal with it."

-

Gaara calmly walked out of the room and headed down the hall searching for a certain sound-nin.

"Where could he be…" he asked.

Just then, he found Orochimaru coming out of a cell.

"What the Hell were you doing in there?" he demanded.

"I was just looking for Kabuto-kun, have you seen him?"

"I thought you knew where he was."

"Nope."

Gaara tore through the halls, looking for the instigator of all of this trouble.

-

Kabuto was found passed out on the floor. It seems that in his rush to escape, he hadn't noticed the water, slipped, and fell.

'At least this makes my job easier…'

The Kazekage dragged the unconscious medic-nin to the nearest cell and duct taped him to the wall. It was revenge for making him have to listen to so many people…

-

Kabuto woke up to find himself taped to a wall and unable to move and staring at a very, very angry Sabaku no Gaara.

"Um… I can explain…"

"You better."

"Why Kabuto-kun, WHY?!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

He sighed.

"It was because I didn't want you to get Sasuke on our side again. That arrogant Uchiha-teme always acted like he was better than me and ordered me to do stupid things like stitching the Uchiha emblem on all his clothes. That's a lot of flipping fans! And, it's always Sasuke-this, Sasuke-that, what about MY needs?"

Gaara sighed; why were so many people emotional?

"I mean, I'M loyal to you, and I never ran away after learning great power, no! I stayed with you through thick and thin and you STILL like the Uchiha better. The only thing I could do was to sabotage his mind and make him not suitable for your transfer."

"Sasuke-kun isn't this emotional…"

"See?! You always take his side you hypocrite!"

This bickering went on for a while until Gaara couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

The room was silent…

"Just go argue in Otogatkure, please…"

The two sound-nin left Konoha later that day, one wearing half a duct tape suit…

-

**A/N:** So, that is the conclusion of POL, so anti-climatic… Well, there is ONE more part to it so, maybe that'll be something worth reading. So, this is my first complete fanfic, and I shall remember it dearly so… or, er, not… Thank you dear readers for reviewing, and next time will sadly be the last time for this fic.  
Ps: The part mentioning the Uchiha fan sewed on all of Sasuke's clothes was inspired by a picture on DA that I saw a few weeks ago…


	12. Epilogue

**Plan of the Light **

-

Epilogue

-

Disclaimer: It's the epilogue! I need not give you anything!

-

"This is talking," she said.

'This is thinking,' he thought.

-

The rookie nine and team Gai were hanging out together one day. The sand siblings had left weeks ago, with Gaara mumbling about them owing him big time and some light, or something like that… That one week was all just a blur to everyone in Konoha so no one knew what he was talking about. The Kazekage though, did make sure that Naruto had enough ramen to last a LONG time, even for the blond.

So, the twelve were sitting around in the forest together; the normal. Naruto was trying to tell some lame joke with a timid Hinata watching from afar, Ino and Sakura trying to get emo Sasuke's attention, Lee was trying to win Sakura's love, Neji meditating, Tenten was tossing weapons, Kiba was cracking obscenities with Shino ignoring him quietly… Choji was eating his endless stash of chips, and Shikamaru was watching the clouds, claiming that anything else was too troublesome.

"-And then it said potato!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata threw him a pity laugh, or as close to one as she could. She may have a crush on him, but it was a pretty bad joke. Sasuke snapped out of his emo-dom.

"Hey dobe, could you at least try to tell a GOOD joke for once?"

"Look at that!" the blond exclaimed, "The teme speaks!"

Sakura and Ino then began to yell at him for calling their precious 'Sasuke-kun' and bastard, no matter how true it was.

"Hey!" Naruto defended, "At least I don't wallow in self pity all the time. You've got to learn to lighten up a bit teme!"

Ino began to yell at him again; Lee was once again trying to win Sakura's heart.

"Hey dobe, try being more serious once and a while, will you?"

"Sure, when you pull that stick out of your-"

"Would the married couple try to keep it down?" Kiba mused.

"Hypocrite; you're not any better," Shino said.

All conversation stopped.

"Did you say almost ten syllables?"

"…"

The bug user remained silent.

"He's right though," Neji said, "You all are annoying."

"Pft. I'm not as annoying as the dobe…" Sasuke stated.

"Hardly," the Hyuuga genius replied.

Sasuke's eye twitched at that statement.

"Oh please, you BOTH are annoying," Naruto added, "-you hard-asses."

Everyone backed away from Naruto.

As much as he wanted to chidori the blond, Sasuke instead said, "You should watch your mouth, especially when you're talking to someone who is stronger than you and always will be."

"In your dreams teme."

Sasuke shook his head before once again retreating to emo-dom.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke ignored him.

"And you all wonder why I act stupid sometimes… None of you pay attention!"

Still being ignored…

"Fine! I'll go read a book or something, happy now?"

The blond got up and stormed off.

'Oh Naruto…' Hinata thought.

After a few moments of silence, Kiba said, "Naruto, read a book? Strange…"

The others nodded in agreement.

-

Naruto went into the village, annoyed that his friends wouldn't listen to him. People were glaring at him, including a man with a spinal cast. Who in their right mind would send death thoughts while wearing a spinal cast?

'Will these people ever consider me honorable, even as Hokage?' Naruto wondered.

While thinking, the blond ran into a giant neon sign.

"What the Hell?"

The sign was advertising a new book released by a newly discovered author… It looked interesting; maybe he would check it out…

-

"Excuse me," Naruto said to the man working at the bookstore, "What is this neon sign for?"

The blond pointed to the giant sign he had run into right outside the shop even though he knew exactly what it was for.

"Oh, this is the newest bestseller on the market, even more so than the Icha Icha series. Yes, Plan of the Light is a fantastic novel by a man named Akushik Abutoy."

To the blond, the author's name sounded a little familiar… Eh, it was probably just him.

"I'll take a copy."

-

Naruto appeared in the clearing where his friends were talking about something. He was reading the white book, totally into the book.

Everyone looked up, shocked that he actually DID get a book after all.

"Dobe, I didn't know you could read," Sasuke said.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto looked up from the book.

"Huh? Did you say something teme?"

Sasuke glared.

'Did he just pull a Kakashi?' he thought.

"What's with the book?"

"I told you before," the blond replied before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

As soon as he stopped laughing, Naruto replied.

"Well, this is only the first chapter, but I'll tell you what happened. This supposed hyperactive loser, Zumakiu Aruton, is acting all emo and showing up the hard ass, Chihau Asukes, and his jackass fangirl Arunoh Akuras. And Akuras thinks that she can solve this problem and offers to buy him udon but he refuses. And they're like; 'WTF?' and Aruton just made Asukes look like a pathetic loser.

"Then this weirdo, Ockr Eel, by Aruton and goes into depression for something really stupid. This thing is awesome; cool, ne?"

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura began, "Where did you get this book again?"

-

In only hours, all twelve teens were reading the white book, even Sasuke and Neji who were laughing along with the rest of them. It was about ninja, just like themselves, in a fictional village called Onohak who were acting unlike themselves due to something called 'The Light'. This included a quiet teen, Buramea Hinos, to become a loud stupid 'hero, a pervert, Iraiyaj, to become a moral citizen, a loud-mouth, Amanakay Noi, to become quiet, along with many more oddities in the village.

Later on, The Light was led by Aruton himself along with a once-shy girl named Yuugah Inatah while the rebels were led by Asukes, Akushiy Abutok, and Rochimaruo. What Naruto focused most on of all was the loser, Aruton, defeat Asukes several times with his power. It reminded him of himself and Sasuke.

'I would never skewer Sasuke three times though,' Naruto assure himself, 'And I doubt that he would try to kill me, if we put the Valley of the End aside…'

All of a sudden, Sakura burst out laughing.

"N-Naruto, S-Sasuke, come here."

The two teens walked over to the kunoichi.

"Read," she ordered, "This Atakeh Akashik guy reminds me of Kakashi-sensei."

Both of them read and began to crack up with laughter. Akashik was telling Abakus Aarag about how he was depressed and distraught that his favorite book series, Chai Chai, was cancelled by Iraiyaj.

"That IS just like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, "How strange…"

To tell the truth, this book's characters were almost identical to people they actually knew in personality.

"Hey guys," the blond began, "Wouldn't this be awesome if this actually happened to us?!"

All the teens looked up from their books.

"Oh please," Ino began, "Like how would that work?"

Naruto began to think.

"Well… Like, Sasuke would be like this Asukes guy and Hinata like Inatah. I mean, they have the same personalities and the switch could be close to the same.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata began, "That would m-m-mean I would crush s-s-some man's spine f-for talking t-t-to me wrongly. I-I wouldn't do th-that…"

"Yeah dobe," Sasuke said, "Like I could ever get beaten by some loser or act so… you…"

"Yeah Naruto, keep dreaming!" Kiba exclaimed.

"…" Shino agreed.

The blond sighed before going back to reading.

-

Back in Otogatkure, Kabuto was having the time of his life. Ever since he took up the pseudonym Akushik Abutoy, he had been making tons of money off his book. After copying all of Gaara's interrogation notes, he was able to write a bestseller and no one would know, especially with his way with altering names.

"Hahaha… They'll NEVER get it!" he exclaimed, "Except for…"

There was only ONE person who would know that he was actually there when The Light came…

"NO! The shipment to Sunagatkure was yesterday! I'm DOOMED!"

"Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru called, "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine…"

"Ok, good. Now I can read this book, I hear it's a bestseller- hey wait a minute!"

Kabuto rushed to the door to grab the book, but the snake sannin had moved to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe it Kabuto-kun!" he exclaimed, "It was all this Akushiy guy's fault! And he betrayed Rochimaruo to keep Asukes away! I'm glad we don't have that relation problem Kabuto-kun…"

'Thank Kami he has no medium-term attention span…' he thought.

In his relief, Kabuto forgot about Gaara in Sunagatkure.

-

Meanwhile in Suna, Gaara, like many of the people, were reading the new book.

"This seems so familiar…" Gaara said, "Maybe it's this Aarag guy. Poor guy's going insane because of these idiots. Wait a minute…"

The red-head squinted at the page.

"It wasn't salt?!"

"Damn it Otoutu!" Temari yelled from the other room, "You just gave that away!"

Gaara mumbled something about how she was lucky he promised not to kill people anymore…

-

By the end of the day, the rookie nine and team Gai had finished the book.

"That has got to be the best thing I've ever read," Sakura stated.

"That's a lot considering," Ino remarked.

"Considering what Ino-pig?"

Ignoring the catfight, the remaining twelve decided to regroup.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru began, "I can't believe we just read this book the entire day."

"Yosh! How could someone ever say youth was untrue?" Lee exclaimed, "And how could this Ockr Eel think so?!"

"…" Shino said.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, "How could something like that ever happen? It was unrealistic if you ask me."

"…" Shino added.

"Yeah, especially that Amazing Spider Hinos part…"

"And we all know that a prodigy wouldn't act so… messed up," Sasuke added.

"I don't know guys," Naruto began, "It all seems vaguely familiar… Especially that part about begin duct taped to a wall; ouch."

The nine of them looked at the blond as if he were crazy.

"I know you don't believe in fate but this wasn't destined to happen to US," Neji stated, "It's just a book."

"Just a book?!"

They turned to find Kakashi who had just poofed in front of them had replaced his orange book with the white one.

"This is close to being as good as the Icha Icha series."

Their jaws dropped. Even Ino and Sakura stopped fighting upon hearing this.

"But not better," Kakashi added.

All twelve sighed in relief.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began, "Doesn't this seem familiar to you?"

There was a long silence…

"Nope!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Didn't you notice that Akashik is just like you?"

"Well, of course," Kakashi began.

The blond smiled in triumph.

"Who wouldn't cry if their favorite source of perverted material was cancelled?"

The rest of the group fell anime style.

-

Naruto was looking out from atop a tree in the forest. Everything seemed so strangely familiar, yet no one would listen to him. There was a slight rustle from behind him. The blond turned to find Hinata behind him.

"Hi Hinata-chan," he greeted.

"Naruto-kun, I believe you," she said.

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"No. This seems familiar to me too."

The two looked out over the moonlit forest.

"The light is beautiful," the Hyuuga girl commented.

"Yeah," he replied, "It kind of makes you wish the others could see it too…"

-

**THE END **

**- **

**A/N:** And so, I finish a fanfiction for the first time in my life. Sorry if this was a bit long for the epilogue, but I just couldn't stop typing this, and it WAS the end so… yeah… Well, hope you all like this fic because I'm probably not ever going to write another one like it. Well, this is the final goodbye readers!

-Amei


End file.
